Unexpected
by Lady Kathryne
Summary: Georgia farm boy Sam Uley fell for his neighbor's best friend- the sheriff's daughter, Bella. He found her arguing with her- at the time- boyfriend Edward at a bonfire. He tries to ignore the things said to her, but he can't. He ends up comforting her and finds out there's more to her than what meets the eye.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind- scary place that it is sometimes. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie… though it's a shame she never did anything more with the wolves… ah well.. There's always fan fiction J

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Prologue

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia Pine  
>And that's home you know<br>Sweet tea, pecan pie, and homemade wine  
>Where the peaches grow<br>And my house it's not much to talk about  
>But it's filled with love that's grown in southern ground<p>

-Chicken Fried, Zac Brown Band

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

"Come on Sam, time for lunch!"

Said man in question was the 20 year old, Georgia born and raised, 6'5, 170 pound, muscled and fit Sam Uley. He was born and raised on 36 acres of pasture land dedicated to raising and selling premium stock jumping and show worthy thoroughbred horses. He knew little else in the way of life, growing up working on the ranch he and his family lived on. When the time was right, the business classes he had just started taking after graduation would pay off. He'd be the third generation to own Haven Ranch.

Sam looked up to see his two best friends, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote racing towards him on their own horses- Camden and Cadence respectively. The three were thick as thieves so his mother claimed. They'd been living with Sam and his parents since they were all in middle school. That was when Sam had first learned about their less than adequate home lives. Jared's father was a drunk who had lived to do nothing more than beat his mother before killing her and landing himself in jail for the rest of his life. Paul had been abused by his mother while his father was overseas in the army. He'd taken a bullet to the chest for a friend in combat and Paul had gotten his dad's purple heart and the folded flag from his dad's casket.

Allison Uley was now their mother- no one would tell them different. She'd gone through the courts, child protective services, and finally taken them into her home. Sam's dad Josh and their lawyer and family friend, Billy Black had helped and approved of her choice. It was the best thing they'd ever had happen to them.

Sam shook his head and wiped the sweat from his head with a dry part of his shirt before peeling it from his body. The muscles in his arms rippled as he hefted the last bale of hay onto the tailgate of his truck. Jared and Paul worked together to push it back enough to close the truck up before jumping out of the bed from the sides.

"You two ride out here just to get me, or did you just want an excuse to race the horses again?" Sam teased when they were sitting under the shade of a 30 year old oak tree.

They shrugged. "We did get sent out here to tell you to come back.." Paul started.

"We wanted to race the horses too though. It's been a few days." Jared shrugged again.

Sam chuckled. "Some things never change!" He teased.

"Oh come on! You've been in a saddle since you were a toddler. We only learned how to ride in sixth grade! It's still new to us!" Paul joked.

They shared a laugh before Paul and Jared climbed back into their saddles. "Mom said not to be late. There's someone coming for lunch. Apparently she wants us in the dining room, not just on the porch like normal."

"Huh. Alright. Y'all go on back. I'll be there." Sam said climbing up into his truck. "I'm gonna drop these off in the barn first."

Once Sam's truck was in gear, the three were off. Allison Uley never let anyone eat until everyone was sitting at the table and the longer it took the boys to get their work done, the longer the food went untouched.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

"So, Sam, Jared, Paul… how are you liking your classes? Ready for school to start again?"

"Yeah, they're great. I've always been good with numbers, so the accounting classes are simple. Paul's better with business though. I do alright." Sam grinned.

Jared huffed. "I actually think I might die of boredom. The classes are a little too easy for me." He admitted sheepishly. He'd always been extremely smart. He was taking classes for veterinary medicine specializing in equine medicine.

Paul chuckled. "That's what you get for being a genius." He teased. He was taking the same courses Sam was though he was leaning more towards owning and operating a small business of his own. He was extremely talented at carving wood and wanted to use the one thing his dad had taught him before passing away to awe and inspire.

The three had been surprised to find their neighbor and family friend, Billy Black sitting at the table when they walked in after cleaning up. He was a small town lawyer whom everyone loved and respected. He'd been handling any of the Uley's business contracts and legal issues for years now. Not that there were many issues, but when you were in the business of buying and selling- Josh Uley firmly believed a lawyer was a good friend to have.

Billy nodded his head. "That's good to hear. I'm glad you boys are having an easy time of things." He said taking a sip of his tea.

They were all sitting on the wrap around porch after eating their lunch. Billy had informed them that while it was a social visit, it was also a rather important topic as well a special request that he had for them. It was hard for Sam to wrap around his head that Billy and his dad had been best friends since childhood. They were so alike and yet so different in many ways. Time had a way to change things, Sam mused.

"So, Billy.. While we're on the subject of school, how's Jake. He just graduated, didn't he?" Josh asked.

"He still getting into trouble?" Sam asked. "Embry used to tell me Jake would get into fights all the time."

"That's actually what I needed to talk to you about, Sam. And yes, he graduated by the skin of his teeth. He's not dumb by any means, but the boy has a temper to him."

"You should have let him go to the public school, Billy." Josh teased.

Billy rolled his eyes. "I'll admit, these three did an amazing job- right down to competing for valedictorian, but Jake was too angry. Sarah passing away, then his sisters leaving the way they did for school… it was to much for him sometimes I think." He said sadly.

"Well, he's coming home right? He won't be fighting so much." Jared offered.

"I hope. So far all he's done is cause mischief… fighting with Doc Cullen's boys… needling the girls in town."

Josh shook his head. "It's only been two months. Hell, don't you have that boy working?"

"Where, here? Please, he'd have your ranch hands turning in their resignation letters in a week."

"What about chief Swan?" Paul wondered.

"Well… now you know he's a good man. A damn good friend to both Josh and I, but even he has his limits." Billy sighed.

"Of course. Don't you remember your momma swearin' you were gonna give her gray hair for the stunts we'd pull? Paul, your dad used to get in on it sometimes too, you know." Josh grinned.

Paul smiled. He loved hearing about his dad as a kid. It made him feel a little closer to the man. He was forever thankful to Josh for helping him- for taking him in and calling him a son. He, Jared and Sam looked away with their lips twitching in amusement at the glare Billy sent towards his friend.

"Anyways," Billy huffed, "I have to go out of town for a couple weeks. I was wondering if you three could keep an eye on him while I was gone. Just check in on him once a day until I get back."

Sam shared a look with Jared and Paul. At their nods, he turned back to Billy again. "Just two weeks, right?"

Billy nodded. "Just two weeks." He promised. "You can go over at night after things are done around here if it's easier."

Sam sighed. "Alright, when are you leaving?"

"This afternoon."

Sam inwardly groaned. "Ok. Well, we have to go feed the horses and clean the barns. It was good seeing you Billy." Sam said standing to shake the man's hand.

When they were far enough away from the front porch, Paul let out a string of curses that his friends only rolled their eyes at. "Remind me again why he asked us?" He finally grumbled.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Because, fucker. Sam can't say no to him, and even if WE did, he's still have to. Billy is a friend of Josh's not to mention he's the lawyer in charge of the contracts associated with Haven Ranch. Saying no is an insult to him."

"Right…"

"Embry hangs around him still. He says Jacob has calmed down some…" Sam said.

Embry Call was his only cousin and younger than Sam by two years. His mother and Embry's mother, Tiffany, were half sisters who didn't find out about one another until Sam's grandpa died while the girls were still in high school. They'd grown extremely close after that, and their bond had passed down to Embry and Sam.

"No offense, but Jacob is your cousins best friend. Of COURSE he's going to say that." Jared snorted.

Sam arched an eyebrow. "I guess we'll see tonight then." He mused.

"What's tonight?"

Sam showed them the text he'd just gotten. "Jacob is celebrating his dad's absence with a bonfire party."

"You know there are gonna be kegs then." Jared mused.

"And Embry is a lousy drunk." Paul agreed.

Sam nodded. He tended to protect Embry from things. That included his best friends at times. From the looks of the text he'd just received, Sam was going to be on the lookout again.

"Damn kid is a trouble magnet!" Jared sighed dramatically.

"Damn kid is ONLY two years younger than us, Jay." Paul quipped.

Sam sighed. "If I ever find the son of a mother fucker who walked out on them, I'll tie him by the wrists to Jessup and let him run!" He growled.

"Little harsh?" Jared wondered looking at the horse in question.

Even Paul shuddered. Jessup was a black and white painted Shire horse. The only draft horse on Haven ranch, and he was used to haul away dead trees on the back ends on the pasture land where the machines and trucks sunk into the softer soil. He stood at an impressive 19 hands high- roughly putting him at 6'3" tall when comparing him to a man's height.

Sam shrugged. "Lets just get the stalls mucked out and get ready. Embry said the party starts at 9. It'll be dark by then, we can take the horses down the back trails out to the old barn where Jacob likes to throw the bonfires."

All Sam could think while he worked beside Jared and Paul was two weeks needed to hurry and be over. He wasn't old enough to deal with all the stress he was sure to get.


	2. Chapter 1

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

1

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

If you wanna drink,  
>Go baby just do your thing.<br>Give up your keys.  
>Hell why drive when you can stay with me?<p>

And then after a while we'll sneak away from the bonfire.

Walk by the moonlight down to the riverside.

Gotcha sippin' on some moonshine.

Baby if you're in the mood you can settle for a one night rodeo,

You be my tan-legged Juliet,

I'll be your redneck Romeo.

-My Kind Of Party, Jason Aldean

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Sam looked around at the growing number of teenagers. Someone was going to do something seriously stupid here soon, he could just tell. There were four kegs set up along with a table of food. How they got those kegs, he didn't want to know. He had the occasional drink every now and again- he wasn't a prude- but it was only when there were no adults to catch him and he'd limit himself to three or four- if that! He had his back leaned up against a large oak tree with his left leg propped up and a beer bottle in one hand. The girls that had started to arrive did their best to catch his attention but he just brushed them off. They were WAY too young for him.

Paul only rolled his eyes. "You know all I heard over there was how hot you looked?" He asked as he walked over to Sam to stand much in the same position.

Jared rolled his eyes. "It's about all I heard from them too… talking about BOTH of you."

Sam groaned. "Jail bait… just remember that. Besides… I heard a few things about you too." He smirked when Jared flipped him off.

They'd been there for an hour now just observing. Embry had found them, offered them a beer each and then walked off to find his friends. He'd commented on the tight jeans and shirts that the three were wearing before hand saying that if they didn't want so much attention, they shouldn't have dressed to impress. Sam had only rolled his eyes took the beer and sent him away. He was now starting to think his cousin had a point.

"So… my dad sent you three to keep me under control huh?"

"Hey Jacob." Sam said bumping their fists together. "He didn't send us tonight, he just asked us to make sure you didn't burn his house to the ground." He teased.

Paul shook his head. "Or knock some large holes through the windows." He added.

For the most part, they all got along. They didn't really know each other on a personal basis since they ran in different circles, but their dad's were best friends so they did know OF each other. And none of the boys had ever had a problem with the others before.

"Havin' fun?" Jacob grinned. "And please… it's Jake. Jacob makes me think I'm in trouble.. Again."

They shared a laugh. "For the most part. Tons of jail bait though." Jared teased.

"Yeah.. Well.. Old timers like you shouldn't be at the cool kid parties." Jacob shot back playfully.

Sam rolled his eyes. "This as big as it's gonna get youngin?"

"Nah. Still waitin on a few people. Chief's daughter is gonna come with the fucker she's dating." Jacob told them.

"That the one you been fightin? Doc Cullen's son?" Paul wondered.

Jacob nodded. "He doesn't respect Bella. I stepped in a couple times when he got a little overbearing and he went running to his daddy. Fucking pussy!"

"See.. I knew there had to be a reason behind it." A voice from behind them sounded.

Jacob grinned. "Hey Quil. Bout time you showed your ugly mug, you fucker!"

"Sorry… Claire wanted to see my horse. Essie just had her surgery done.. She wanted to check in on her. Wouldn't listen to me when I told her I had just checked on her before I went to get her." Quil shrugged.

Sam arched an eyebrow. "How's she doin? My dad told me she got attacked by a coyote in your back pasture."

"Yeah. She was protecting one of the younger horses. Girl gave as good as she got, I think. I was coming up on my quad when I saw the coyote running off with it's tail between it's legs. I didn't even see the bite until she dropped."

"Lucky. Your granddaddy said the bites were serious and if you hadn't of used your shirt she wouldn't have her leg." Jared said.

Quil shrugged. "I didn't even think about it really. I just wanted to get her help. Guess it comes from being raised by a vet. There was nothing else but my shirt to use."

Jared nodded. He understood.

"- even want to BE here! Why did you even DRAG me out here! These aren't the kind of people I associate with!" An angry voice sounded to their left.

Embry walked over to them. "Hey, Jake. Bella's here… behave ok?"

"Who the hell is she with?" Jacob growled.

"Sounds like the fuckers you whooped up on the other day." Quil muttered.

Sam arched an eyebrow. He'd not seen Bella Swan since she was 13 years old and getting ready to go off to private school with Jacob, Quil and Embry. "Wow.. She's… different!"

Jacob smirked when he caught the way Sam was staring at her. Being just two years younger than him meant she was one of the few girls here that wasn't jail bait. She was the first one to catch his eye though.

"Look, Edward.. Please, just… Jake is my best friend! I promised him I'd be here, I'm not backing down on this, so if you don't like it, you can take the truck home and I'll call you tomorrow!" Bella huffed.

Sam let his eyes rake over her form in the fire light. Her feet here covered in a pair of black cowboy boots that stood out against her slightly tanned legs. Those long legs were left bare, save for a pair of daisy duke cut offs that had him shifting where he stood. Her black tank top was hidden by a red checkered flannel button down and Sam had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Bella Swan was DEFINITELY not a kid anymore. Her long mahogany hair was left to hang down to her waist, and when she turned, he could see the fire reflecting in her sinful chocolate eyes.

Yeah.. She definitely wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Bella! You made it!" Jacob's voice boomed, bringing Sam from his day dreams.

Bella smiled and made her way over to the small group throwing her arms around Jacob's taller form. "Hey Jake. Thanks for inviting me!"

Jacob grinned. "Wouldn't be a party without you!"

"Bella…" Edward nearly growled.

Jacob arched an eyebrow. "You brought a dog? Bella… aren't you afraid he'll get lost?"

"Last I heard dogs go missing easy in the woods." Quil mused.

Bella sighed. "Guys… please… not tonight?"

"She's right you guys… lets just agree to disagree for tonight." Embry said staring directly at Edward as he stood shoulder to shoulder with his best friends.

Edward's lip curled into a sneer. "Taking up for your boyfriend now are you? How cute." He spat.

Embry glared at him. "Watch it copper top. Just because I'm trying to be nice doesn't mean I won't haul your ass out behind the barn and string you up by the limp noodle you call a dick!"

Paul roared with laughter. "Damn son! I think I'd listen to him. Embry doesn't make idle threats."

Bella turned to him and gawked. "Paul?"

"Hey princess." He said winking.

Edward huffed and grabbed Bella's arm at the elbow. "I think its time for us to go! We're obviously not welcome here."

"I told you, I'm staying!" Bella said through grit teeth. She was trying not to make a scene, but Edward was making it hard.

Jacob's face went from mildly annoyed to pissed off in two seconds flat it seemed when a blonde walked over to them. "What's taking so long Edward? If the bitch wants to stay, let her fucking stay."

Sam sighed and moved in front of Bella. "I think y'all need to leave now. It's obvious she wants to stay and its even more obvious that you don't want to be here. The way I see it, you two comin' in here is doin' nothing more that causin' problems for those of us trying to relax." He said well aware of the growing crowd of curious onlookers.

"And HOW is it any of your business what we do dumb fuck?" The blonde asked.

Jared nudged Embry. "Who's that?"

"That's James. That's the guy Jake was fighting so much at school. He's Edward's cousin or something. Jake hates the guy." Embry whispered back.

Sam smirked and passed his beer to Paul. His hat was removed and passed to someone behind him. "You really don't want to start messin with people before you know how they fight dumbass."

"The fuck you callin' a dumbass, you dumb ass redneck?" James growled shoving Sam backwards and almost ramming him into Bella who was standing at his back.

Quil was quick to grab her away. He rolled his eyes at the irony of what james had just said.

Embry only groaned. "Shit.."

Jacob watched on in avid fascination. There was a reason not too many people messed with Sam. He was well known for being polite and down to earth.. Unless he was provoked. He'd only ever been in three fights that Jacob was aware of, and that was by word of mouth. But Sam had walked away from those fights while the other guys had been left laying on the ground after two or three hits.

"You really wanna go down that road?" Sam checked.

James spat at his feet. "I'm not afraid of you! No dumbass redneck is gonna tell me how to handle myself!" He sneered.

"Come on Sam… don't do anything stupid…" Jared smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. When he turned back to James he was met with a fist to his jaw. Bella's gasp and the shouts of his friends were all he heard as the shock of the unexpected punch rolled over him. The anger followed the shock. He wiped the small bit of blood from the corner of his mouth and prodded his jaw tenderly.

"See Edward, I told you it would be fine. The boys around here are too dumb to defend themselves!" James crowed.

Edward smirked. "I guess so. Now come on Bella. This party blows."

It was the last thing said before Sam's fist met James' nose. Two more hits to his face and one more to his stomach and Sam watched in satisfaction as he dropped to the ground. Edward eyed him wearily. James was the fighter of the two. Edward may have been born in the south, but his family had a lot of money due to the success his dad had as a doctor. He'd never had to work for anything in his life and therefore didn't know how to fight very well. He held his hands up in surrender instantly.

"Take your boy, get the fuck in your car and go the hell home." Sam said. He smirked when Edward struggled to do as he was told as quickly as possible.

With a sigh Sam leaned back against a tree, his eyes closed, before taking his hat back from Jared. He tensed when he felt the soothing cold of a fresh beer bottle against his cheek. When his eyes opened he was lost to a twin pools of chocolate.

Bella bit her lip and kept holding the beer bottle to the spot Sam had been punched. He'd defended her without really knowing her- not knowing that was the way her boyfriend was. This was the least she could do. He'd definitely grown since she left for private school. She admitted to herself that he was a vision to see. The way he was all but poured into his form fitting jeans and tight tee shirt was almost sinful. She shook herself mentally. He probably didn't even remember her. Much less remember the crush she had on him.

"I just wanted to say thanks. You didn't have to do that." She finally said with a small blush across her cheeks.

"Its not problem Bella. He shouldn't have been treating you like that, much less lay a hand on you." Sam said. His attention was quickly turned to his friends who had called him away from the stunned girl.

He remembered her.

A throat clearing beside her drew her attention to Jacob. "Hey Jake."

"Not a bad catch…" Jacob mused.

She huffed. "I don't know WHAT you're talking about. I have a boyfriend."

"You sure?"

"Jake.. .you're my best friend… have been since we were born practically… I'm telling you now… if I had had a chance to get Sam before I had Edward… well…"

Jacob just grinned. "Come on Bells. Let's go get you a new man!" He said with a chipper smile. Inside he groaned. He loved and hated having a female best friend. He'd nursed a crush on her only to be firmly placed in the friend zone at the start of high school. Now he was about to set her up to bag a guy he barely knew.

The only thing he was pleased with, was Edward would be history.

Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 2

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

2

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

It's like a bolt of lightning hits me in my chest  
>Right out of the blue<br>Every time I see you, every time I see you  
>Top of the world I'm standing rocking at my best<br>Then I look like a fool  
>Every time I see you, every time I see you<p>

-Luke Bryan, Every Time I See You  
><strong>(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)<strong>

Bella sighed and pushed her sunglasses up on the top of her head as she rang the doorbell of the Uley's home. She didn't have to wait too long before loud barking was heard followed by the commanding voice of one Allison Uley. The door was opened slow enough that Bella had a chance to place a small smile on her lips.

"Bella Swan! What a surprise! Come on in, sweetheart! Can I get you a drink? I just made some sweet tea." Allison offered while holding onto the collars of two large, brindle coated pit bulls.

"Hi, Mrs. Uley. I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry to just show up like this." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, nonsense darlin! Diablo, Sage! That's enough! You two hush now. Bella's a friend. Get on out of here. Go on now!"

Bella smiled when the dogs instantly quieted. "They're gorgeous. They look just like Lolita."

"Oh she's around here somewhere. Probably out with Josh in the training ring." Allison said with a grin. She chuckled when Bella's eyes lit up.

"You still have her?"

Allison nodded. "Your daddy didn't want her put down, but that dog only ever loved two people- you and my husband. With you off at a private school and only home for summer, it was natural to bring her here. Those are two of her pups. Sasha is out with Sam. That dog would sleep with him if I let her." She said walking them both towards the kitchen.

"So who do the other two belong to?"

"Diablo is Paul's. Sage is Jared's. Neither of them like the horses, so they stay here at the house when the boys go into the back pastures."

"I see. They look just like their momma!"

"They act like her too!" Allison huffed.

Bella giggled. Lolita had been a gift from her father. She was a puppy rescued from a dog fighting ring her dad had stumbled upon. Charlie had listened to Josh and gone to see for himself only to very nearly throw up at the sight of the horrible living conditions the animals were in. Josh had offered to take Lolita at first, but Bella swore she'd take care of the dog on her own. When she'd go to visit her mother in Florida, Josh would take care of her.

She was brought from her thoughts by a glass of tea being pushed into her hand. "So what brings you by honey? Not that I don't mind a visit from you in the least."

Bella smiled. "My dad wanted me to come to invite you to dinner tonight if your family is free. I told him that Sam helped me out this past weekend at Jake's. I think it's his way of saying thanks." She shrugged.

Allison beamed. "Well, I'll be sure to bring something for desert… don't you worry your pretty little head about it! Maybe some pecan pie? Two I think!"

"That sounds awesome! It's been a while since I've had any." Bella admitted. Her stomach growled at the thought of it.

Allison heard it and shook her head. "Good lord, is that the time? Bella, would you be opposed to rounding up the boys? They're fixin the fences in the back pasture. A coyote or something else got through them last night down where the posts are falling."

"Oh.. Uh.. Sure.. I can get them." She said with a blush.

Allison smiled. "I'll be sure to set a place out for you as well." She said with a nod. "Thank you sweetheart."

"It's not problem Mrs. Uley." She said.

"Bless you, darlin, I've known you since you were knee high to me.. You ARE allowed to call me Allison, you know." she said showing her to the back door.

"Yes ma'am." Bella said with a small wave.

No matter how old she was, she'd always feel uncomfortable calling the older woman anything other than ma'am, Mrs. Uley or Mrs. Allison. She sighed and put it from her mind as she made her way to the barn. She grinned when she saw Embry mucking the stalls.

"You missed a stall you know." She said, giggling when he spun around quick enough he almost tripped.

"Damn girl, make some noise!" He teased.

She shook her head. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Ehh…" He shrugged. "What can I do for you Bella?"

"Your aunt sent me to find a horse. She asked me to go get Sam, Paul and Jared. I guess they all of them left their phones in the house. It's almost time for lunch." She shrugged.

Embry shook his head. His aunt was up to something for sure. "Take Comanche." He finally said, pointing to a tall, well muscled black stallion with white socks.

"Will he let me ride him?" She wondered.

"Would I tell you too if not? I'm not Quil or Jake Bella!" He huffed.

Bella sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I trust you Em. I do."

"I shouldn't have snapped. I'm here blowing off steam. My mom's new boyfriend is at the house."

Bella hugged him before moving into the stall to greet Comanche. When Embry came into view a few minutes later with an armful of tack, she moved to help him with it. When she was finally up in the saddle, Embry took the reins and led them out of the barn. She leaned down when he let go and stole his hat from him. With a smirk, she tossed him her sunglasses to keep safe.

"How do I look?" Embry teased, batting his eyelashes playfully.

Bella giggled. "Promise me you'll never do that again!" She crowed.

"Promise to bring my hat and my horse back?" He retorted.

She blanched. "He's yours?"

"Sam took amazing care of him for me while I was in school. But yeah, he's mine." Embry admitted.

"No wonder he's so easy going." She grinned.

Embry rolled his eyes. "Save the flattery for my cousin, yeah?"

"I have NO idea what you're talking about!" She huffed. She didn't give him a chance to answer before she was off towards the pastures.

Embry only sighed. It dawned on him as he watched her riding off that Bella had completely taken his mind off of his moms new boyfriend, Sebastian. He had to smile for it. It's what made her one of his best friends. She never pushed him for information and if the situation called for it, a new topic was brought up.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

"Hey isn't that Comanche?"

Sam looked over his shoulder to the spot Jared was pointing at. "Looks like it." He huffed before driving the fence post a little further into the ground.

"That ain't Embry though!" Paul snickered when the horse grew closer.

Sam arched an eyebrow but continued his work. "Who else does Embry let ride his horse?"

"She's about 5'6", weighs oh.. I'd say 120lbs, has brown hair and brown eyes? Not to mention she's caught your eye." Jared teased.

Sam's hands stilled in their work, the barbed wire fence held tight in his gloved fingers. "Paul, hook this!" He huffed after a minute.

It was Jared's turn to snicker. "We're goin' over to the next post." He said dragging Paul away. "You two have a nice talk."

Sam barely heard them. He'd finally turned to see Bella and was awed by the vision she created. Hip hugging, low rise, second skin jeans clung to her legs while a simple black, form fitting white baby doll tee shirt clung to her form. What about killed him was the boots and black hat- Embry's hat he huffed- along with her free hanging, waist length hair.

"Hey Sam." Bella greeted stopping Comanche easily in front of him.

He blinked. "Hey Bella. What's got you ridin' all the way here?"

She only blushed, trying to control her hormones. She already had a boyfriend! She didn't need to drool over Sam… even if he was in a pair of worn dusty boots, faded, dusty, low rise jeans, a tool belt, gloves and a hat. His shirt was laying over a near by tree limb and his tan skin gleamed with sweat in the sun.

"Bella?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry… um… your uh.. Your mom asked me to come get you three for lunch." She stammered.

Sam grinned up at her- the sexiest grin he could muster. He was well aware of the way she was drinking him in. "So are you stayin too?" He asked patting Comanche's nose when he shifted restlessly.

"I told her I would." She said clearing her throat to keep her voice steady.

Sam nodded. "Well alright then." He said with another orgasm inducing grin.

"I'm uh… I'll uh… I'll see you in a little bit." She finally choked out before turning Comanche and heading back towards Sam's house.

Sam shook his head before calling back to Jared and Paul. "Lunch." He said gathering up his shirt. He only arched an eyebrow when he saw the last couple fence posts already in the ground with the fencing stretched across them.

"How long were we talkin?" He wondered.

Paul shrugged. "Twenty minutes? It was more of you teasin her, her blushin and you flirtin… something I've not seen you do since-"

"DON'T!" Sam growled.

Jared looked away so he didn't say anything. He'd seen Sam at his worst after his last relationship. Sometimes he wondered if Sam would ever really get over the girl who had stolen his heart, cut it up, trampled it then sewn it back into his chest all in one night.

Paul sighed. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking Sam." He said quietly.

"It's fine man. I just… come on. Time to go. Mom hates waiting." He said changing the subject all together.

Jared clapped Paul on the shoulder before moving to load everything back into the bed of Sam's truck. When they were ready, he tapped the side of the truck twice and they were off. Each of them was quiet for the entire ride back to the house. By the time they walked into the house to wash up, the tension within Sam himself was enough that his mother was shooting him worrying looks, wondering just what had put the frown on his face.

Sam only shook his head and kissed her cheek. Even Paul and Jared knew that he'd be better by the end of the day. Once his ex was out of his mind. Nothing did that better than a hard day's work. Or maybe Bella would help him. They'd bide their time and see.


	4. Chapter 3

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

3

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

When tears come down  
>Like falling rain<br>You'll toss around  
>And call my name<br>You'll walk the floor  
>The way I do<br>Your cheatin' heart will tell on you...

-Hank Williams Jr., Your Cheatin' Heart

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Paul and Jared sighed, both of them sitting with glasses of iced tea in their hands enjoying the morning. Sam had been woken up to a text message followed by his phone ringing not an hour earlier. He'd stormed through the house before telling them he'd be in the back fields with Jessup clearing trees. They knew better than to ask what had happened so they let him go. He'd talk when he was ready. If not they'd badger him until he either threw a punch or gave in and told them what was on his mind.

"Hey boys. Where's Sam?" Allison asked Paul and Jared from behind the front porch screen door.

Paul and Jared jumped, nearly spilling their drinks. "He too Jessup out to the back field. There were a few trees that fell that the truck couldn't get to. He didn't want it sinking." Paul finally said.

Allison nodded. "You two come get something for him to drink before you go out there." She warned.

"How'd you know we were going out there too?" Jared wondered. She still amazed him when she did things like that.

Allison grinned. "Sweetheart, I may not be your blood, but I'm still your mom. I know things. You should have learned that by now."

Paul shook his head. "Dude… 20 years old getting schooled by your mom… loser."

"I heard that Paul! Now apologize to your brother!" She called from the kitchen.

Jared snorted and bit his lip to keep from laughing. Paul grumbled out an apology to appease Allison and shook his head muttering under his breath. The playful mood was gone the minute they heard her answer the phone before swearing.

"Woah…mom! What's goin on?" Jared asked running into the house with Paul hot on his heels.

"Mom… you ok?" Paul wondered, hesitating slightly as he approached the now heavily breathing Allison.

Allison sighed. "I'm sorry boys. I may have slightly lost my temper." She said sarcastically.

"Who was that?" Jared wondered. He rarely saw the Uley matriarch lose her temper that way.

"Sam's ex… the girl who very nearly destroyed him.." She growled.

Paul's eyes went even wider. "Holy shit!"

"Watch your mouth young man or I'll wash it out with soap. You may be grown and in college but your not old enough that you can talk that way in front of me." Allison chided gently.

"Sorry. Um… we're gonna take Sam something to drink and go help him." Paul muttered.

"There's only two hours or so now before lunch. You make sure you boys are back in time!" She warned.

Jared nodded and grabbed a sports bottle to fill up. With the task complete and the tea back in the fridge, they took off, racing to get out of the house and out to their horses. Diablo and Sage followed them as far as the barn doors before turning back to the back porch. They chuckled before tacking and mounting their horses.

"First one to him gets to needle him first?" Jared asked with a grin.

Paul smirked. "You're on!" He grinned before kicking off.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Sam sighed and patted Jessup's nose when he came close enough, laughing when the goliath snorted into his hair. He'd taken a cat nap in the long grass after felling the first tree to try and rid himself of some aggression. He didn't bother looking up when he heard footsteps approaching. He knew who it was. He placed his hat over his face in an effort to pretend to be asleep. Paul and Jared only huffed.

"Wake up fucker." Paul smirked while kicking his boot.

Sam's response was a one finger salute and a muffled 'fuck you jackass.' He sighed when Jared swatted his hat off of his face forcing him to sit up to keep the sun out of his eyes.

"You know… I finally calmed down and you two mother fuckers are gonna go nothin more than piss me off again!" He warned standing up, dusting his jeans off as he went.

He picked up the gas powered chain saw he'd brought with him and started sawing through the trunk of the most recently felled tree.

"Good! Maybe you'll tell us what the hell your issue is then!" Jared grinned when the chain saw stopped.

Paul patted Jessup on the nose before counting the sawed tree limbs. "Little tense Sammy boy?" He teased.

"Won't work. I know what you two are doing." Sam quipped. He piled the logs into the cart he'd brought before going back to get more.

Jared arched an eyebrow. "We're being concerned brothers…" He said placing a log into the cart.

"Uh huh.." Sam's eyebrow arched in challenge.

"Come on man, what's buggin ya?" Paul pressed.

Sam's eyes rolled. "Nothing."

"You sure.." Jared needled.

The logs were almost picked up and loaded onto the cart which meant that it'd be time to go relatively soon. Paul frowned. Sam was keeping whatever was bugging him close to his chest today. Jared nudged him when Sam wasn't looking and gave him a look that clearly said 'ask him' before picking up another log.

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. He'd seen the exchange. "Positive." He said peeling his still sweaty shirt from his torso. He'd just hung it on a nearby limb when Paul said the magic words.

"Emily called the house this morning." Paul said conversationally while inspecting his nails in boredom.

Sam's jaw tensed. He took a moment to collect himself before going back to work. "Did she?"

"Mhm. Mom gave her an earful. I think she wanted to talk to you about something." Jared said with a nod of his head.

It was all Sam needed to let go of the anger he'd been pushing back. Before Paul or Jared could stop him, Sam's left hand was a bloody mess of broken skin and splinters of bark. "Motherfucker!" Sam shouted.

"Hey, come on man! Take it easy! Damn, you're gonna break your fucking hand!" Jared huffed pushing Sam away from the tree.

"Move Jay." Sam growled.

"No! god damn you're a fucking bull! The hell did you have to eat this morning? Bricks?!" Jared groaned.

"Dude, just let him go! You'll fucking kill yourself trying to keep him from killing himself!" Paul snapped.

"Then fucking help me fucker!" Jared huffed.

"Fuck that! I'm not THAT stupid." Paul scoffed.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Will you two both just shut the hell up! My fucking hand is hurting like a bitch now." He sighed.

Jared grimaced when he saw the state of Sam's hand. His knuckles were busted open and he had a few large pieces of bark stuck in the skin. "Damn, can you ride like that? Jessup's a hard horse to handle if he's in a mood to be stubborn. Plus you'll have to hitch up the cart too."

Paul sighed. "Take Cadence. He's an easy ride. So you say at least. I can take Jessup back." Paul said before packing up the chain saw and strapping the logs down.

Jessup's ears went back in protest. He somehow knew Sam wouldn't be the one to ride him back to the barn. When Paul started to lift himself into the saddle Jessup stomped his hoof and bucked slightly causing Paul to jump back before he was thrown. Jared snorted. The horse had never liked Paul. Even when they were kids.

"Alright then… YOU ride him!" Paul huffed after having the same thing happen twice more.

Jared grinned and pulled a carrot stick from his pocket. Paul only rolled his eyes and muttered 'smart ass' under his breath. "I'm studying to be an equine vet, Paul. First thing you learn- stay calm at ALL times- even when you're deathly afraid. Second thing you learn is most horses like treats." He said with a shrug. "Woah… this damn horse is too high off the ground." He added.

Sam rolled his eyes and nudged Cadence towards home. "You two are nuts. If mom asks… I did NOT punch the tree." He warned. He nodded in satisfaction when they reluctantly agreed. They all knew Allison loved to hover when someone was hurt. Sam didn't want that at the current moment.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

"Hey, Sam, who's car is that?" Jared asked when they came out of the barn after taking care of the horses.

"Not sure… don't think I've seen it before." He shrugged.

Paul stopped walking and stared in disbelief at the car. "No way…"

"What?" Jared asked.

"No fucking way!"

"What, Paul? What is it?" Sam wondered.

Paul took off running to the front of the house, forgetting that he was muddy and sweaty from working. Sam and Jared were forced to chase after him or get left behind. When Sam nearly ran into a stunned Paul, he almost wished he'd stayed where he had been.

"Sam! Oh wow! Sam! Hi! Look at you! You haven't changed a bit!" Emily crowed running over to hug him.

"Emily…"

Jared was the first to recover from his stupor and move to disengage Emily from a still highly stunned Sam. "What the FUCK are you doin' here girl?" He growled low enough that an equally scowling Allison couldn't hear.

Emily blinked. "Am I not welcome here anymore? I thought I was coming to visit friends."

"Friends we're definitely NOT!" Paul snapped.

Emily frowned. "Sam? Is that true? Am I not welcome here anymore?"

"You don't get to speak to him, you did enough when you walked out on him after throwing it in his face that you not only cheated on him, but you killed the baby he didn't even KNOW about you stupid, sap sucking, blood shedding, bitch assed whore." Paul seethed.

Emily gasped. It was all she could do. Paul had never yelled at her before, nor had he ever used that kind of language around her. Sam placed a calming hand on Paul's shoulder and sighed.

"Y'all go on inside. Lunch is gonna be done soon, I'm sure mom could use the help." Sam told them.

"But Sam-"

"It's alright guys."

Jared sighed and dragged Paul off. They along with Allison wanted to stay until Emily was gone. Sam knew it. He also knew that they knew he knew it too. He guess that was probably the reason they left him standing in front of the only girl he'd ever been prepared to marry. He'd wanted to give her everything. Until the day she pranced through the school telling everyone that she was done with Sam. She told him later in private that she'd gone to see a doctor in an abortion clinic and had her month long pregnancy terminated. She didn't want any strings attached to Sam left.

"What are you doing here Emily?" Sam finally asked.

Emily sighed. "We promised each other once that we could come to each other if we needed help."

"Emily, I can't. Not this time." Sam said with a sigh.

"But… aren't you even going to ask me what I need help with?" She wondered, floored that the gentle giant of a man in front of her was being so aloof with her.

"No, I'm not. You made it clear we were done before you left the first time. I don't care why you're back. I really don't want to even know. Just please, leave me alone." He sighed before going into the house.

She was left to stare after him, frustrated that he didn't even listen to her. She wanted him back. With a firm set to her jaw and a glare towards the house, she huffed. She'd get him back. One way or another, he'd remember why he had loved her.

So she hoped at least.


	5. Chapter 4

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

4

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

If you let this train roll down these tracks  
>Gonna wish you tried to talk me back<br>Boy, you're gonna miss everything we had  
>If you let this train roll down these tracks<p>

-Sara Evans, Slow Me Down

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Bella smiled and lay down on the blanket she, Jacob, Quil and Embry were using to enjoy the early Saturday afternoon sun. They'd all met up with Bella's friend Angela for a picnic in the park. It'd been a while since they'd seen Angela. The last they remembered of her, she was still wearing her hair in a braid down her back to keep the sticks and leaves out of it when she climbed trees. Instead, she'd come with her younger brothers who had kept the small group entertained until they'd gotten tired. Angela had taken them home in order to get herself ready for work at the local diner and promised she'd catch up with them soon.

Jacob grinned down at her before poking her side. "Tired yet?"

Bella hummed and curled towards him to use his jean covered thigh as a pillow. "Not really." She answered with her eyes still closed.

He only rolled his eyes when he saw the sympathetic smiles from Quil and Embry. He'd never leave the friend zone, but somehow he was fine with that. He told his friends, he would rather have her in his life in this capacity than not have her in his life at all. That they could understand. Bella was one of a kind.

"Hey, look guys. It's james. He's panting after some blonde haired chick by the duck pond." Quil sneered.

"I thought he was still dating Victoria?" Bella wondered.

Jacob huffed. "He is! He's a damn player. Too bad he doesn't come over here. I'd fix that in a heartbeat with a crack to his nose. Then again, it might improve the pretty boys looks some… what do ya think Bells?"

Embry snorted before she could answer. "NOTHING will improve THAT, Jake."

Bella sighed. "Why do you hate James so much Jake? I mean I get he and you didn't run in the same circles at school but we're not IN school anymore. So why not let it go?"

"I wish I could Bells. James doesn't like me because I caught his girlfriends' eye and she kissed me at a party our senior year. He seems to think I'm a threat now and he tries to make my life a living hell now."

"Don't forget the time in gym when she 'fell' into your lap and copped a feel… that was cringe worthy." Quil mused.

Jake shook his head. "She tried to weasel her way into my lap at a few dances too."

Embry rolled his eyes. "James is just a jealous person to start with, Bells. In some ways he's worse than Edward."

Bella shook her head. "And here I thought you guys weren't going to mention him today!"

"Come on Bells. We're only lookin out for you! 'Sides.. That city boy couldn't handle you!" Quil crowed.

Embry's phone ringing cut off anything else said. After a few minutes of hushed conversation, he hung up and sighed. "I gotta go y'all."

"Everything ok Em?" Jake asked. It was rare that Embry ever worried about things, and he looked entirely too upset at the moment.

"That was Jay. Sam busted his hand up pretty bad. He heard some news today that didn't sit well with him." Bella was up and dragging Embry to her truck in mere minutes. Jacob and Quil just snickered.

"Sure... We can get home. Thanks for checking Bella." Quil teased.

Bella shot him a raised middle finger. "Jake's car is right there. You'll be fine." she huffed.

Embry grinned. "You didn't have to do that you know." He said when they pulled out the parking lot.

"No, but.. He's family to you and you were upset. So of course I didn't HAVE to... I wanted to. It's what any good friend would have done." she corrected.

"Will you wait with me there? I mean… you don't have too…" He said quickly.

She grinned. "Hey Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you bother to ask? You know I will."

He smiled. "Thanks."

It took them another fifteen minutes to reach Sam's house and only ten more minutes after that to learn why Sam had busted his hand open. Bella was confused and Embry had become just as livid as the rest of his family. She sighed and took a seat on the front porch to wait for Embry as she promised she'd do.

"Hey Bella." a voice said from behind her.

She jumped and turned to see Sam by the front door with a glass of sweet tea. "Sam! Oh geez! Here let me help!" She said opening the door for him. "How's your hand?"

Sam shrugged. "I'll live. It hurts but I think I'll be ok. Doc made a house visit." he grinned.

"Well I hope you feel better soon. I don't see a cast so I guess you won against whatever was hit."

He smirked. "Could say that."

"My dad isn't here so it wasn't a person at least. Too bad you lost your temper and harmed something at all." she teased.

He chuckled and offered her the glass he'd been holding as he took a seat beside her on the porch step. She smiled and took a sip, closing her eyes in humming in satisfaction. "Whoever made this did an awesome job."

He grinned. "Thanks."

"You made it?" Bella asked arching an eyebrow at him in surprise.

Sam grinned. "Yeah. My mom taught me to make it when I was something like 14. Been makin in since. Never gonna be as good as hers though." He shrugged.

"It's damn good now though." She smiled before blushing as she realized what she had said. "I mean…it's really good."

Sam chucked and scooted closer. "I won't tell anyone you cursed if you don't tell anyone that I made the tea." He pretended to whisper.

She couldn't help but giggle at his antics. "Deal."

He hissed when he went to brace is weight on his hands behind him, causing her to take his injured hand in her lap. "How'd you hurt it? Really?"

Sam sighed. "Can I be honest?"

"Talking helps sometimes. So yes. You tell me as much as you want."

"No judging?" He checked.

Bella smiled. "Promise."

"Ok… so… I don't know if you heard, but in high school I was dating this girl named Emily…"

"Emily Young… yeah… Embry told me he couldn't stand her but wouldn't say why."

Sam smiled. "Yeah… well… a lot happened and she did a few really shitty things… took off outta here like a bat outta hell to her aunt and uncles house a few counties over. I got a text from a buddy of mine earlier today… she's back in town."

Bella ran her thumb over Sam's knuckles in a soothing gesture. He couldn't feel it through the bandages, but he smiled all the same. "I heard a little from my dad about it when I came back for Christmas break. I'm really sorry for how she treated you. No one deserves that."

Sam smiled. Everyone else he knew gave him pity over it still. But not Bella. Somehow he knew she was apologizing not to show pity, but sympathy. "It's alright. It just irritated me. Then I found out that she called the house… my poor mom had to deal with her and I wasn't here as a buffer so I took it out on a few trees in the back pasture. Then I hit a poor unsuspecting tree trunk." He grinned.

She snickered. "See! I was right! What'd the poor tree do to deserve your abuse?" She teased shoving his arm gently.

Sam laughed lightly. "It was either that or Paul. I chose the tree so I wouldn't fight my brother." He shrugged.

"Typical guy then, huh." She grinned to let him know she was teasing again.

It was how Paul and Jared found the two. To say they were shocked was an understatement. They took a look at one another and grinned. Sam and Bella were getting closer without outside help. It may be easier than anyone had thought previously.

The sound of a truck pulling up alerted them to Jacob and Quil. Bella smiled and waved to them. "Hey guys.. Everything ok?"

Jacob shrugged. "Guess so. Park got too crowded."

"Jake…" Bella sighed. "Do I even wanna know?"

Quil shook his head. "Your boyfriend is an ass, Bells. That's all I'm gonna say." He huffed.

Bella gasped when she saw the busted lip he was now sporting. "What'd you do?! Did you guys get into a fight? Jake! You promised me you'd behave!"

Sam, Paul and Jared had to fight back snickers as the lithe female stood with her hands on her hips scolding her best friend. Sam sighed. "Hey, Bella… can you go grab Embry? I'm sure Jake wants to talk to him. I can almost bet that's why they showed up here." He teased.

"Nothing personal Sam." Quil muttered.

Bella glared at the two before sauntering inside. Jacob glared when Sam, Paul and Jared followed her with their eyes targeted on her rear end. He knew they couldn't help it, Bella was gorgeous. But he was protective of her, and she of him.

"So… what really happened?" Jared asked clearing his throat after a minute.

Quil sighed. "James spotted us… made his way over and started talking crap about us. Her boyfriend- Edward- was with him."

"They're cousins, right?" Paul asked.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, and both of them are spoiled rotten. They have money to their names, so they think they're above everyone else in town. Pisses me off to no end!"

"So who threw the first punch?" Sam asked warily.

"Punch?" Quil asked.

Paul arched an eyebrow. "Your lip is busted… did you get hit?"

Jacob snorted. "Quil was being his typical self… some chick Edward was with… Quil asked her if she wanted to come home with a real man… told her he'd take for the ride of her life."

Jared snorted. "Tell me she didn't hit you…"

"She was wearing a ring… turn the bitch around so the stone caught me when she slapped me." He shrugged.

"What was her name?" Sam wondered. There weren't too many girls who would think to do that.

"Emma or something." He shrugged.

Paul swallowed. "Emily?"

Jacob arched an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"You SURE the name was Emily?" Jared asked.

Quil nodded thinking back. "Yeah… Edward called her Emily. I had to hurry and get Jake out of there before he hauled off and put him in the hospital when Edward kissed her."

A glass breaking had them all spinning around. Bella stood frozen in place with tears in her eyes. "He cheated again?"

Allison was at the screen door in almost an instant. "What's going on? Is everything alright out here?"

"Bells…" Jake sighed sadly. "Come here honey." He said wrapping her into his arms.

She didn't dignify them with sobs, just let a couple tears roll down her cheeks. "He promised me he'd stop. He swore it was a one time thing and he was drunk when it happened." She muttered.

"Come on honey. Chin up." Quil said moving to kneel in front of her.

Bella sighed and wiped her cheeks. "I'm sorry about the glass Mrs. Uley." She muttered.

Allison only shook his head. "Never you mind about it. It's a glass. It'll be fine. Lets go get your face cleaned up a little. Come on sweetheart." The older woman coaxed her from Jacob's protective arms with a smile.

Jared followed and quickly returned with a broom and a dustpan. Paul only sighed. "So… that's not the first time huh. I guess I can see now why you two fought so much, Jake."

Jacob nodded his head. "I'll kick his ass again one of these days. Fucker doesn't deserve someone like Bella."

"For once, I can't help but agree, Jake." Embry sighed.

Sam only shook his head and wondered just why Emily was really back and what she was doing hanging around with Edward Cullen and his friends. With a sigh, he sat back down on the porch and rested his back against the railing. It was going to be a long day and he wasn't about to try and pacify the group of boys around him. He was just as livid as they were. He just had a different way of dealing with it.


	6. Chapter 5

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

5

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose  
>If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you<br>If you don't get drunk on my kiss  
>If you think you can do better than this then I guess we're done<br>Let's not drag this on  
>Consider me gone<p>

-Reba Macentire, Consider Me Gone

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Bella sighed as she chopped the potatoes for dinner. It'd been little more than a week since she found out from Jacob and Quil that Edward had been kissing on another woman. Again. Willingly to boot. She'd stayed away from everyone since then- even Jacob, Quil and Embry. She'd told her dad she and Edward had gotten into a fight and if he came to the door to ask him to leave until she was ready to speak to him. Tonight, though, was unavoidable.

Before things had gotten turned upside down, she'd gone to the Uley's ranch to invite Sam and his family to dinner. Out of respect for what Bella was going through, Allison had given her a week to come to terms with things. She'd run into Charlie at church, and like any good southern woman, offered up some of her home made pecan pie to help Bella feel better. That had prompted Bella to remind her dad that he'd invited them over. That was where she was now, fixing dinner. Rosemary herb roasted chicken and potatoes with green beans. It was one of her dad's favorite meals and she made it well.

With another sigh, she took a minute to pop her back and readjust the table top fan so it wouldn't blow directly onto the cooking food. Even with the screen doors open at the front and back and all the windows open in the house, the stagnant air was stifling in the kitchen. She shed her flannel print button down shirt in favor of her spaghetti strap top underneath. She didn't like to wear it very often without an over shirt because it clung to her like second skin and nine times out of ten gave Charlie a mini heart attack.

A knock on the front porch screen door pulled her from her thoughts. "Coming!" She called placing the knife in her hands down on the counter and grabbing a towel to wipe her hands on.

Sam grinned when he saw her. "Hey Bella." He was trying really hard to not stare at her body in the second skin covered top and cut off shorts.

"She lives!" Paul crowed playfully. He smirked when she blushed.

"We got used to seeing you around, even if it WAS only when Embry was there. Then you up and disappeared on us." He added.

Bella shook her head and tried not to grin. It didn't work. "Sorry guys.. I had a lot to think about. Come on in, I've got to get dinner finished or we won't eat on time…" She said opening the door a little wider to let them by. "Where's your mom and dad?"

"Still at the house. Mom is making pie like she promised." Sam shrugged.

"Makes sense." Bella nodded.

Jared snorted. "She just wanted us out of her hair."

"So she sent you to me?" Bella wondered with an arched eyebrow.

"Not per say… we just figured there was something we could do to help- if not keep you entertained." Paul grinned.

"You know… for us not running in the same circles growing up… you three are SO much like Jake, Quil and Embry." She laughed.

"Well… Embry IS our cousin…" Paul reminded her.

"I sometimes forget you guys are brothers… you two kept your last names.."

Jared shrugged. "Yeah.. Well… we were given the option to take Uley as a last name. I wanted to have something **good** to my last name.. and Paul… well…"

"I wanted to honor my dad." He said quickly, leaving it at that.

Bella knew when to leave well enough alone. "Ok… kitchen is this way.. Lets get out from in front of the door… it blocks the air flow. My kitchen is hot enough already.. Not having air in there would damn near kill me…so come on." She demanded gently.

"Bella?"

She froze, her eyes wide. She ignored the curious stares of her guests in favor of slowly turning to face her boyfriend. "Hi Edward." She said watching the way his eyes hardened upon seeing Sam, Paul and Jared.

"I guess I can see now why you've been avoiding me. I came to talk, obviously that won't happen now." He sneered.

Bella took a small step back as if she'd been physically smacked. He had the gall to accuse HER of cheating? She almost laughed but bit her tongue.

Paul and Jared had to hold Sam back from going after him.

"They're here for dinner as guests of my dads, Edward. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but you weren't invited and they were. We'll have a chance to talk another night. If you'll excuse me, I need to go finish getting dinner ready." She said politely dismissing him.

"I don't believe that for a second, Bella. Your dad isn't even home!" He huffed.

Bella sighed. "Look, Edward, I've been avoiding you, I know. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I needed some time to think some things through. So when you're ready to tell me who Emily is to you, and when you're ready to be HONEST about who Lauren was to you.. And Tanya too… then we'll talk. Until then, I have dinner to get finished."

"Bella…" He sounded annoyed with her.

Paul moved in front of Edward's view. "Listen and listen good, fucker. You may have money, but it ain't gonna be enough to buy you out of the ass whoopin' my brothers and I are fixin' to dish out if you don't remove yourself from off this porch. I'd suggest you take your sorry excuse for a carcass away from here until Bella decides she wants you here."

"Then again… if you'd rather stay, I'd be MORE than happy to teach him how to treat a woman." Jared all but growled.

Sam cracked his knuckles and arched an eyebrow. "Cheatin' ain't one of the proper ways to treat 'em either, dip shit.."

Edward frowned and held his hands up. "You tell Bella I'll be back later."

"No you won't. We'll still be here later. You really don't want to see us pissed off." Jared spat.

Edward had had enough and false bravado got the best of him. "As if you could do anything. My father would have your buried in seconds. All I have to do is call him. How would you feel knowing you cost your family their ranch. Oh wait… you don't have a family. Poor Jared… beaten daily by a drunkard who then killed himself after leaving you motherless…"

Sam saw red. He was out the door with a bang and in seconds had his hand around Edward's shirt collar to draw him closer. He barely registered Bella frantically calling his name or Jared and Paul holding her back.

"Go ahead big boy… dare you to hit me." Edward hissed. His false bravado astounded even him.

"Hey boys… come on now, break it up!" Charlie said gently. Sam wondered briefly when he'd gotten there.

"You listen, and you listen you pansy ass son of a bitch. You can come after me all you want. You go after my family like that again and I'll put your ass under in three seconds flat. Don't. _fuck_. With my family. You get me?" Sam growled.

Charlie arched an eyebrow and put a hand on Sam's arm. "Come on son… let him go." He coaxed.

Sam glared for a few more minutes before sneering and dropping Edward. "Sorry chief."

"Just go on inside. We'll talk in a few minutes. I think Bella is upset can you calm her down some?"

"Yes sir."

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "Edward… I've known that boy since he was knee high to a grasshopper ridin on that tire swing still in my front yard. Whatever you've done to insult him doesn't bode well for the mess you're already in with my daughter. I suggest you take yourself on home now… think on what happened. I don't want fights takin place on my property again. You respect Bella's friends or you keep that mouth of yours shut, get me?"

Edward bit his tongue and clenched his jaw. His eyes narrowed when he saw Jared and Paul doubled over laughing. "Of course, sir." He said before leaving.

Charlie only sighed and looked at Paul and Jared who were now leaning against the side of the house. "Boys… y'all goin in?"

"Wanted to give Sam and Bella some time. He kinda ticked her off I think. Didn't wanna see him getting his tail handed to him." Paul shrugged.

Charlie nodded. "Smart man. Alright, come on in. Your folks called. They'll be here soon."

Charlie poked his head into the kitchen and grinned. Sam had his arms around Bella while she screamed into his chest how much of an idiot he was. What Charlie didn't know was that she was talking about Edward. "Everything ok?"

Bella sighed. "Fine dad. It's fine."

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella rested her head on Sam's shoulder where they sat on the porch swing. Paul and Jared sat with their backs to the porch railing. "I'm sorry you guys had to deal with Edward."

Sam shook his head. "He'll learn."

"Speak of the devil." Jared groaned.

Bella sighed. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I want to speak to Sam, if I may." He sneered. "That IS something rednecks know how to do, isn't it?"

"Edward… please?" Bella sighed.

"You defend them? Isn't it bad enough you have to hang around those other idiots? You've added three more to the growing list of boys you gallivant around town with!" He snapped.

Paul watched Bella closed her eyes, clench her teeth and ball her fists tight. He couldn't wait for the day she forgot what being a lady meant and just went off on him. Embry had told him that she had a temper to her once or twice.

Sam stood and moved to the porch railing. "What do you want copper top?" He asked.

"Pretty boy is a better name…" Jared muttered.

Paul snorted. "Nah… bitch is a better one."

"Cute.." He replied dryly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "If it fits…"

"I want you to stay away from my girlfriend! She's mine. She's already seen whoring around with enough rednecks. I don't want my reputation tarnished in town just because she chooses to be seen around trash." He huffed.

"EXCUSE YOU?!" Bella hissed. Jared put a calming hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. The last thing she needed was to attack him on just the provocation of his words- cutting as they were.

"How do I know you're not sleeping with one of them, Bella? Huh? Maybe that's why they're really here. Your dad leave for work yet? You gonna invite them up to your room? What about Jacob and his friends? They gonna come over too? No? well then send them home. Dinner is over, you're always finished by 7. It's an hour past, what are they still doing here?"

Paul's jaw dropped in shock. He'd never heard anyone talk so cruelly to Bella before- to ANY woman. "You're one **dumb** mother fucker…" He mused before standing.

Bella shook her head. "Is that what you think, Edward?"

"I don't know WHAT to think about it anymore!" He sighed.

"You're delusional. I'll tell you right now. Get your act together, or don't come back after tonight. I'm so tired of feeling like this." She said before turning away from him. She didn't want him to see her tears.

"Jay… you may wanna stay inside with Bella. I'll be in in a second. Gotta take the garbage out first." Sam mused.

Jared sighed. "Come on Bella. You really don't wanna see this." He coaxed her gently into the house and closed the door behind him. He would ask about it later. For now, the one thing he knew to do was distract Bella. After the tongue lashing Edward had given her, she needed it.

It took five minutes before he got a hint of a smile from her and ten minutes after that before he got a watery chuckle. She waved him away when he asked if she was alright before pulling her to him gently.

"Kim's lucky." Bella pouted.

"How so?"

"Because you're not afraid of seeing a woman cry." She shrugged.

Jared mimicked her. "Yeah, well… Kim subjects me to chick flicks. I'm used to it." He teased.

"Thanks Jared. I know we didn't run in the same circles before. But you're a good friend."

Jared grinned. "It's nothing. Just remember, you do have friends. Don't let the dbag pull you down."

Bella only giggled. Maybe the night could be salvaged yet.


	7. Chapter 6

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

6

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

It's man to man  
>Toe to toe<br>You know we need to go  
>We're all here for a good time<br>But don't start no trouble  
>'Cause it won't be the first time<br>I put a scar on my knuckles

-Brantley Gilbert, Take It Outside

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Bella grumbled and reached for her phone. The ringing was enough to bring thoughts to the fore front of her brain about ways the shrilly ringing contraption would meet its demise. With another huff, the alarm was shut off and her eyes closed before she was once again cocooned in the warmth of her covers.

The next time she woke up, it was to the snickers and whispers of whoever was brave enough to invade her personal space. She cracked an eye open to glare, only to quickly sit up in shock. It wasn't just one or two people like she thought originally. THAT she could have handled. Instead, there were six guys in her room- three of which happened to be her best friends.

"Here." Embry said shoving a cup of coffee into her hands quickly as he sat next to her by the head of her bed.

Bella inhaled deeply. French vanilla with hazelnut creamer… mmm. An appreciative groan left her lips causing one of the occupants in the room to shift his stance. "_God_… you're so amazing!"

"It's just coffee, Bells." Quil teased.

Bella glared. "You **DO** want kids right?"

"Damn woman! What's got you so cranky?" Jacob wondered.

She only rolled her eyes and cuddled up to Embry. "Shut it."

Jared's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he saw Quil and Jacob roll their eyes.

"Fluff bunny." Quil teased. Embry glared.

Bella shook her head. "Do you want me to take your collar and leash out, little puppy?" She cooed.

"You didn't destroy it like I asked you to?!" He whined, his face paling. Jacob only chuckled.

Paul huffed. "Can the rest of the room play catch up?"

"No!" Quil groaned.

Bella merely smirked. "An ex of Quil's tried to get him into bondage. Apparently that was her thing. I spared the leash and collar she gave him from the incinerator. She was really sweet and quiet during school… wore her skirts the proper length, always had her shirts all the way buttoned up…outside of school she was a totally different person."

Sam grinned. "It's always the quiet ones…" He mused, finally speaking.

"Is that right?" Bella mused with an arched eyebrow before finally climbing from underneath the covers.

Sam gulped when he saw what she was wearing. Or lack there of. Her sleep shorts stopped just below the curve of her perfectly rounded bubble butt. Her sleep top showed off an inch of slightly tanned skin along her waist and was cut low enough that he had to advert his eyes lest he see something to make him embarrass himself.

Satisfied with his reaction, Bella gathered her clothes and flounced out of the room. Jacob, Quil and Embry were all but rolling with laughter while Sam stood speechless. Jared and Paul only shook their heads. There was no sexual tension between the two. None at all.

"Damn she's grown." Sam whined.

Jacob snorted. "**That** was done on purpose, my friends."

Jared was floored. "She didn't learn that in Florida did she?"

"From her mom?" Quil checked.

"Isn't that where she lives now?" Paul asked.

"Who.. Renee? Hell no! Her mom spent her time on the beach when Bella went to visit during summer breaks. It's one of the reasons Bella doesn't like it so much anymore." Jacob shrugged.

"Too much sand." Embry and Quil intoned together.

Paul only shook his head. "Someone taught her that. There's no way Charlie would teach his daughter how to flirt like that. He'd rather be cleanin a gun first." He mused.

Embry shrugged. "Jessica maybe… possibly Kim." He said.

Jared forgot sometimes that Kim and Bella talked every once in a while. They had been good friends before she was placed into private school- at the expense of her step father's paychecks. He shook his head. "Still not fair, huh Sam?"

"Sam?" Embry rolled his eyes. His cousin was staring at the door way lost inside his head.

"Sam!" Paul smirked when he jumped.

"What?" Sam huffed, annoyance dancing in his eyes.

Bella chose that moment to come back into her room. Sam's jaw closed with an audible snap. Her jeans clung to her ever curve and enhanced the perfect bubble butt she was sporting. Her shirt was second skin and low cut but still somehow tasteful. Sam only groaned. It was going to be a long day.

"So what are we doing today?" Bella wondered as she brushed her hair.

Embry arched an eyebrow. "Did you forget it's Saturday?"

"Huh?"

Jacob grinned. "Bonfire, Bells. Bonfire night."

"Oh… yeah… I guess I did kind of forget!" She grinned.

"We thought you were gonna sleep right through till tomorrow morning." Quil teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I was just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. The whole Edward thing had my mind working overtime."

"You gonna break up with him?" Jacob asked a little to happily.

Bella sighed. "Not sure."

"Bells!" Embry whined.

Sam had to agree with his cousin. Edward didn't deserve her.

"Lets just see what happens? Ok?" Bella sighed. "Now come on. I wanna go out back for a while!"

"You're the boss, boss." Quil grinned.

"Ok puppy." She smirked.

Quil only sighed. He'd never live that down.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella couldn't believe it. The nerve of him. She only shook her head and sighed. As long as he stayed where he was, she'd have no reason to talk to him. None of her friends had seen Edward yet. He was technically crashing the party- something none of her friends would take kindly to. Bella only shook her head again as Edward kissed the girls sitting in his lap, alternating from one to the other.

She knew now, judging by the way he kept looking her way that Edward was doing it on purpose. He was trying to get a rise out of her. This was going to end one of two ways: she'd get up and leave, or she'd go confront him and end things now in front of everyone. Leaving looked like the better option. She was a relatively private person and hated people knowing her business. She'd opt to leave and hash it out with a smaller audience in the morning. After she'd gotten her revenge anyways.

"Sam, what's up?" Paul asked.

Sam shook his head. "Hold my beer." He asked.

Paul nodded and watched him walk over to sit next to Bella on the log she was using as a seat. He only smirked. "Some things never change." He muttered.

"What's up with Sam?" Jared asked.

"He's chasing after Bella." Paul shrugged.

Jared snorted. "You gave him vodka didn't you?"

"He needed a little bit of courage, that's all." Paul defended himself. "Besides, can you **HONESTLY** tell me they're not good together?"

Jared shrugged. "I didn't say a word." He mused.

Sam sighed and sat down beside Bella. "Hey girl. What's got you so sad and over here by your lonesome?"

"Hey Sam. I'm just thinking." She lied.

"Don't bullshit the bullshitter babe." He teased. "I've watched him since he got here. I hate seeing you like this too. And that's on him by the way." He added.

Bella smiled and wiped her eyes. "I'm really frustrated. I'm crying like some sappy little girl…"

Sam hugged her to him. "He's an ass Bella. Plain and simple. He doesn't deserve you at all."

"Don't say that Sam. He has his good moments." She tried to tell him.

Sam didn't believe her. "Every man does. Does that mean he should get away with what he's doing to you now? No. I mean, you're still dating, technically. Says a lot for his character if he's gonna do this after a fight.." He mused.

Bella rested her head on his shoulder, secretly loving the way his shirt clung to his every muscle on his torso. She inhaled his old spice cologne and almost drooled. "I guess you might have a point." She huffed.

Sam put his arm around her and let her scoot closer. "Might?"

Bella's next words were cut off as Sam's face whipped to the side and they were both knocked off the log. Sam was quick to get up and help Bella to her feet before turning to see James standing in front of him. Edward stood smirking behind him. So that's how he wanted to play.

"Boy, you're fucking stupid if you didn't learn your lesson last time." Sam spat.

"Cheap shot is still a cheap shot. And your ass still fell." James reasoned.

Sam shook his head. "You ok Bella?"

"I'm alright... Don't fight Sam...that's all they want." She tried to coax him away knowing that's what would happen anyways.

Paul and Jared pulled her away gently. Sam handed her his hat. "Hold this for me?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded. She spotted Jacob, Quil and Embry behind Paul and Jared and moved to stand next to them. She wasn't going to say anything else.

James got two more hits in before Sam landed a solid punch to his solar plexus, knocking the air from his lungs. Another punch to his jaw had him falling to the ground. Sam almost laughed when Edward threw a flimsy punch to his stomach. It hurt a little bit, Edward had some muscle to him, but no control. It was almost too easy.

"I told you to stay. Away. From my._ Girlfriend_!" Edward growled.

Sam threw a punch to Edward's stomach, catching him directly in his belly. He knelt beside him close enough that he could talk without being overheard. "And** I** told **you** fucker. Don't **mess** with my family. I should have included friends in that too. Fuck with Bella's emotions again and I'll end you I swear."

Sam walked over to Bella and placed his hat on her head. "Come sit with us?"

Bella smiled. "Alright."

Embry shook his head and looked at Edward and James laying on the ground. He shook his head and left them where they were. After all, trash would get picked up before they left. He watched his cousin and his best friend for the better part of an hour after the 'fight'. he couldn't even call it a fair one. James had to get a cheap shot in just to knock Sam down and Sam took Edward out in two hits. Sam and Bella were in a world of their own. Where she moved, he followed. He could only hope they'd get closer. They were good together.

He just had to make them see that too.

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

**Author's Note:**

Just for the record... I now have my own rock much like my fic twin. It's surrounded by miles of electric fencing and I have plenty of ammo to spare . Angry mobs are going to have to work to get to me lol. This fic is moving a little slow to start with... some of you have said you think Bella should break up with him. She will. She's trying to be a lady about things, and trying to keep her father's image untainted... small towns have different views on reputation and respect. Don't worry... Edward will get his... so will Emily for that matter. There's only so much drama a girl can take. As for Sam... he'd definitely attracted to her.. but she's TECHNICALLY still in a relationship and he's not the kind of guy to mess around... they'll get together.. don't worry. It'll pick up soon! I promise.

Now... my hissy fit has been had... hope you enjoyed it, lemme know whatcha think ;)


	8. Chapter 7

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

7

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

You ain't worth another sleepless night  
>And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind<br>'Cause what you wanted I couldn't give  
>What you did, boy, I'll never forget<p>

-Cassadee Pope, Wasted All These Tears

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Bella sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She'd gotten a part time job at the library in town and was now regretting it. It seemed everyone was coming in today just to see how she was fairing. Rumors had been circulating for the past three weeks. She was only too thankful that Edward wasn't talking to her. The day after the bonfire she'd left him standing open mouthed in the middle of his driveway where she'd promptly handed him a cardboard box filled with the ashes of every picture, stuffed animal, letter and trinket he'd ever given her. The last thing she returned was the gold locket he'd given her the past Christmas. Inside, his picture was destroyed beyond repair. And hers was gone.

'Edward had left her because she wouldn't sleep with him. Edward had tried to force himself on her and when she defended herself, he left her saying she wasn't worth the time. Edward had been secretly hitting her and Charlie had found out about it. Edward had cheated on her with not one but six women- at the same time.' Bella learned rumors were spreading saying she was pregnant. She could only guess who had started those.

"Bella? You ok sweetie?"

Bella smiled. Her boss was amazing. "I'm ok Mrs. Arlene. Just having a little bit of a bad day."

Arlene nodded in understanding. "You keep your head held high. Don't let the rumors get to you."

"How'd you guess?"

"It's a small town sweetheart. It's not hard to hear the gossip. But if I know you, and I think I do a little at least, then I know they're false. And they're doing nothing to paint that ex of yours into a decent light if you ask me. What he did… that boy has a lot to learn in order to be a man." Arlene grizzled.

Bella smiled. "I'd say I'm not surprised he's being shunned right now, but I don't think it bothers him too much." She shrugged.

"Oh it does. More than you know. Doc Cullen is cracking down on him. So the rumor mill whispers anyways." Arlene said with a wink.

"Thanks, Mrs. Arlene." Bella said honestly. Their talk had made her feel better. At least until two people walked into the library. One of them wore shock- maybe some guilt- the other wore a triumphant smirk. Bella only groaned quietly.

Arlene turned and arched an eyebrow. "Hello Lauren, Emily. It's good to see you girls spending your time reading."

Lauren smiled sweetly. "We're actually not here to read, Mrs. Arlene. I'm returning a book for my mom and paying a late fee. Hi Bella."

Bella smiled and took the book and the money from Lauren. "Hey."

"Could you hurry though? Emily has a date tonight. Edward promised to take her down by the docks on Ten Mile Bay. Oh… I'm sorry… I forgot you two broke up! How silly of me."

Emily shook her head. "Lauren, come on."

Bella smiled. "It's fine Lauren. Emily, I'm happy he's got you. Your better suited for him."

Emily's eyes hardened. "What does THAT mean?"

"Now now, girls. This is a library. I'm sure Bella didn't mean anything by it. Take it as a compliment and go please." Arlene said sternly.

Bella sighed when they flounced out the door. "Good riddance." She mused.

"Go on home girl. I'll be alright. You need to take some time to relax. Stressing out like this isn't good for you. Never you mind what people are going to say. You know what you know, and they know what they THINK. You take that advice to heart." Arlene said gently.

Bella smiled at the woman. She reminded her of her grandma Swan before she'd passed away. "I'll see you tomorrow." She agreed simply. With that, she was in her car and heading home.

Confusion danced across her face when she saw Camden and Cadence and Sam's horse, Major in her front yard. Laughter met her ears as soon she was on the front steps. That was definitely Sam, Paul and Jared. And her dad? What was he doing home so early?

Bella shook her head and sighed. "Hey, dad.. Where are you?"

"In here Bells." Charlie called.

Bella gasped when she saw him. "DAD! Oh geez… what happened?!"

"It's nothing serious. Doc Cullen already looked it over." Charlie soothed. His right foot was propped up on the table and bandaged. It resembled a mummy's foot with as tight as the bandages were. The area she could see was deeply bruised and his ankle was slightly swollen still.

"What. Happened?" She huffed.

Paul sighed. "Your dad pulled Edward over today…"

"It wasn't Edward though." Jared quipped.

Sam rolled his eyes. He could see Bella getting angrier by the second. Deciding to tell her, consequences be damned, he patted the seat next to him. "James was driving his cousins' car. Your dad pulled him over for speeding and James drove off running over his foot in the process. We saw it and helped him out. We actually just got here a few minutes ago."

Bella shook her head. "Unbelievable! What's gonna be done to him?!"

"Bella… calm down honey… it'll be alright. He's paying a hefty fine and he's in a jail cell for the night for assaulting an officer." Charlie told her. "I'll be fine in a couple days. Nothing is broken, just a little swollen over right now."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to cook!" She huffed.

The four watched her walk away before Charlie shook his head. "Is it sad that I find that amusing?" He wondered quietly.

Paul, Sam and Jared shrugged. They all grew up in the same town yes, but they'd never really gotten to know her. She'd attached herself to Jacob, Quil and Embry from the start. It didn't mean that Sam had never taken an interest in her.. they'd just run in difference circles and he didn't know how to tell her he liked her. And now, seeing her so upset… he cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna go say bye.."

Charlie gave him a knowing look. "Keep it simple." He warned.

"Yes sir."

Paul and Jared snickered but headed outside to wait none the less.

Sam leaned on the door frame and watched Bella moving gracefully through the kitchen. It was a choreographed dance that only she knew the steps to. He almost felt bad for invading her space. Almost. "Hey Bella."

Bella startled and whirled around. "Sam… you spooked me. Make a little noise!"

Sam grinned and pushed himself off of the door jam. "Sorry. Didn't mean to." He promised.

She smiled and showed him her backside once more as she started cooking again. "Can I get you something?" She asked after a minute of quiet.

"Not really… just wanted to see how you're holdin' up…" He answered honestly.

Bella smiled. "I'm… I'll be alright." She promised, turning to face him. She drew the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and Sam had to look away for a second.

"So you'll come to the bonfire with me tonight then?" He wondered.

Bella was shocked. "You sure you want someone pregnant there?" She huffed.

"That's the latest one?" He asked with a roll of his eyes. "You should know by now, people are gonna do nothing but talk. It's cheap. Bella, don't let a few nasty rumors detract from the fact that you should be having fun. Last year before you start college. Enjoy it…" He grinned.

They'd been moving closer to one another as they spoke and Bella was slightly shocked when she inhaled the cologne he was wearing easily. "Ok."

"yeah?"

She grinned. "I'll be there."

Paul shook his head when Sam walked out grinning like a fool. "Good news?"

"We'll see tonight." Sam shrugged.

Jared shook his head but chose not to comment. He wished Sam the best of luck silently. Bella was good for him. And in a lot of ways, he was good for her.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

"Well look who finally showed up!" Jacob crowed.

"Hey guys… sorry… the truck wouldn't start. I had to have dad jump it." Bella said walking over to her friends.

Jacob sobered instantly. "You want me to look at it tomorrow?"

"Would you?"

Jacob, Quil and Embry rolled their eyes. "You have to ask?" Quil wondered.

Bella flipped him off and turned to see Sam staring at her. She grinned inwardly. The man looked damn good in his tight tee shirt, jeans that hung low on his waist and his boots. The hat was what did it for her... she loved seeing him in that hat. "Hey Sam.."

Sam's eyes roved over her from head to toe and back up. Her tiny feet encased in a pair of black faux snake skin boots.. Her long slightly tanned legs framed by a pair of near second skin jeans that clung to her every curve and sat low on her waist.. The halter top she wore that showed off just an inch or two of her toned stomach. He moved up her body to see her hair pulled into a pony tail on the side of her head at the base of her neck. The last touch was the black cowboy hat she was sporting. Even her make up- light as it was- made her look more gorgeous than she was already to him.

"Sam?"

Embry shook his head. "Hey Sam!"

"Huh?" His head shot towards his cousin causing Embry, Jacob and Quil to nearly roll out of their fold out chairs. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Bella.

"Hey Sam." She said giving him a sheepish smile.

He grinned. "Hey gorgeous. You finally shedding the sweet and innocent cops daughter image?" He teased moving to give her a hug.

Embry sat stunned. Was his cousin really…initiating contact and flirting? With Bella?

She returned the hug with one of her own. "I'm not the gorgeous one. That title has to go to you tonight handsome. And sorry to disappoint, but I'm ALWAYS innocent. It's you who's the bad guy…"

It was Jacob's turn to stare in shock. Bella never flirted… not that she was being OVERLY flirtatious, but she was going out of her way to talk to him… he stared in awe at the sight. She really liked him.

"I'm not disappointed you know…just means I get to corrupt you later on." He told her honestly giving her a wink and a panty melting grin. "You wanna go find Paul and Jared with me?"

Bella licked her suddenly dry lips and nodded. "Yeah… uh.. I'm gonna talk to Jake for a sec…"

Sam chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Sure." He said before sauntering off to find his brothers.

Bella sat down heavily beside her friends in an unoccupied chair and sighed. "Well… its official…"

Quil smirked. "What's that Bella?"

"I'm screwed." She whined.

Embry shook his head. "I don't see the problem you know.. You like him… he likes you… what's so bad about it?"

"I don't want to drag him into the drama right now between Edward and I…" She huffed.

Jacob scoffed. "Fuck that dipshit. Bella, its his name runnin through the mud. Not yours."

"You really wanna see Sam with a pregnant chick?" She mused.

Bella had never seen three grown boys go speechless so fast. "That's the latest rumor. Edward left me because I cheated on him and got pregnant." She shrugged.

Embry huffed. "That was NOT cool Bella. NOT funny at all!"

"Oh I thought it was hilarious." A voice behind them sounded.

Bella inwardly groaned. "Why are you here, Edward? Lauren told me today you were taking Emily to Ten Mile Bay tonight…" She sighed not even turning around.

"He did… he decided to come here after…"

Bella closed her eyes to reign in her temper. "Ok.. Well I'm going to find Sam… you guys have a good night." She told her friends.

Emily huffed. "Does he know you're pregnant yet?" She called.

Bella noticed heads started to turn and all but shot fire from her eyes towards the couple when she turned around. "I'm not pregnant. I'm not ready for a child right now and I won't put myself into that position. Unlike SOME people I have enough sense to protect myself." She spat quietly.

Emily growled. "What does THAT mean?"

Bella shrugged. "Just what I said. I have enough sense in my head to not put myself in the position to take an innocent life.. Out of spite no less."

Emily's nostril's flared as her temper grew. She forgot about the growing crowd which included Bella's three best friends- all of them guys- and Sam and his brothers. Her left hand flew and connected with the skin of Bella's cheek before she knew what she was doing. By the time she realized she had thrown the first hit, Bella's fist was making contact with her nose. Another one quickly followed connecting with her stomach forcing the wind from her lungs.

Sam pulled Bella away before she could follow Emily to the ground to continue to hit her while Jacob picked up her hat dusting it off for her. She'd only ever shown the 'fighting' side of her twice before and hated herself afterwards nine times out of ten. She'd be guilty as hell come dawn. Sam was floored. He knew she could shoot a gun, he knew she could ride a horse, he knew she could play football, baseball, basketball and most other sports… he did NOT know she could throw a punch that well.

"Damn girl.." He finally sighed. "You throw one hell of a left hook." He mused.

Bella huffed. "She shouldn't have hit me!" She glared.

"Come on… come sit down, let me look at your hand." He coaxed.

Her friends were quick to follow leaving Edward to stand over Emily staring after Bella in shock. He'd never seen that side of her. He didn't even know she could fight and he found it an intoxicating sight. Maybe he'd been too rash when he left her. He sighed and helped Emily stand while his eyes remained trained on Bella. He'd have to find a way to get her alone to talk.


	9. Chapter 8

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

8

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Somebody said them city boys  
>Ridin' around lookin' for some trouble<br>If they bring it 'cross that county line  
>You know there's gonna be a rumble<p>

-Brantley Gilbert, Small Town Throwdown

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Sam sighed and watched the clouds rolling in. it had been threatening to rain for the last three days now and he was looking forward to a few hours of rest. He, Paul and Jared had been mending fences and working with the horses on the ranch since they got up almost earlier in the day.

"So Sam…"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Here we go." He quipped.

Jared arched an eyebrow. "Anyways… have you talked to Bella?"

Paul snorted. "I heard them on the phone last night. Man, you've got it BAD."

"Will you two just drop it. What's got you so vested in my love life anyways?" He grizzled.

Jared grinned. "Because we want to see you happy for once?"

"Because she's good for you? I mean… you saw the left hook she threw! Who the hell knew the cops daughter could even THROW a punch that well?" Paul grinned.

Sam snorted. "Paul… she's the chiefs daughter… she's known how to shoot a gun since she was ten or something… she hangs out with Jake, Quil and Embry… and she happens to know how to ride a horse better than both of you combined… do you really find it that hard to believe that she can throw a punch?"

Jared smirked. "You know an awful lot about her all of a sudden."

"You're completely missing my point." He retorted dryly.

Paul snorted. "Getting defensive are we?"

"Hey guys." A voice said from behind them.

They turned to see Jacob, Embry and Quil walking up to them with none other than the object of their discussion following behind. She was absorbed in a book she held in her hands and Sam couldn't help but grin.

"Hey, what's up?" Paul asked hooking a piece of fence to the new post he'd just put in.

Jacob shrugged, holding a hand out to stop Bella before she ran into Embry. "We found a book worm and dragged her out of hiding." He quipped.

Bella glared at him and when he turned away from her, she seized the opportunity and smacked him in the arm with her book. Satisfied with his painful wince, she went back to reading leaving Quil and Embry rolling with peals of laughter. Even Sam had to chuckle.

"Hey Bella." He greeted.

Her hair hid her cheeks thankfully or he would have noticed the blush she sported. "Hey Sam."

"How's your hand?" He wondered.

She held up the still bandaged left hand for him to see. "I only busted my knuckles up a little bit. Emily has a really bony chin I guess." She shrugged.

Quil rolled his eyes. "No… that's just your luck. Even punching someone, you're bound to hurt yourself."

"Do I need to hit you too?" She threatened.

His eyes went wide and he took a step back. "Nope, I'm good."

"Mmhm…" Bella smirked.

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "So mean!"

"No, Quil. Me being mean would have been me patting your head and saying good boy."

It was Jacob's turn to laugh with Embry. Quil only huffed. "Man I'm never gonna live that down am I?"

"Someday." She shrugged. She walked over to a nearby tree and sat at the base of it while Jacob, Quil and Embry proceeded to help out. Allison had promised them desert if they did help and Sam, Paul and Jared couldn't have been more thankful.

It took them two hours to fix the stretch of fence that had been falling down yesterday. In that two hours, the sun had re emerged from behind the clouds with a vengeance. Like most boys are prone to do, they had lost their shirts when they'd gotten too hot. It was nothing for them to even think about, but Bella was on the verge of orgasm from the gorgeous sight it brought to her eyes.

"Thanks for the help guys." Paul said when they were finally finished.

Embry laughed. "Are you kidding? Aunt Allison is making desert for us. I'd probably walk over burning coals for that." He joked.

Sam only nodded. He looked over to Bella to see her still reading and sighed. "Y'all go on. I'll grab Bella."

Jacob only shook his head. "He's got it bad…"

"I heard that!" Sam huffed.

Quil snorted. "You were meant to!" He called.

Sam answered them by raising his left hand and lowering all but his middle finger. Paul and Jared roared with laughter before pulling Quil and Jacob along behind them, Embry in the rear giving his friends an extra shove to get them moving.

Bella swallowed and tried to keep her breathing calm when Sam stopped in front of her. She pretended to ignore him until his shadow fell over the pages of her book when the wind moved the tree branches just the right way. She finally looked up at him and froze. He was gorgeous. Muddy boots, dusty jeans, no shirt, a cowboy hat on his head and sweat dripping off of his skin with the sun at his back.

She must have been dreaming.

"Can I help you?" She finally asked. It was so very hard for her to keep her voice steady.

Sam grinned. "It's time to go in." He told her offering her a hand up.

"You guys done already?" She wondered taking the offered hand.

She squealed when he pulled her up quickly, catching her before she could fall by wrapping his arms around her waist. Her book lay abandoned on the ground and her hands went to rest on his broad shoulders. His broad, _bare_ shoulders.

"Don't think for a second I don't know you were watching us more than reading that book of yours sweetheart." He all but purred with his lips against the shell of her ear.

Bella inhaled sharply regretting it almost as soon as she did. He smelled like sweat, and spice and dirt. A shiver raced down her spine as she looked up at him. The things running through her mind at the moment probably would have been enough for her father to chain her to a bed and place a chastity belt on her for good measure.

"Hey guys! You comin?!"

They moved apart quickly and turned to see Embry walking back towards them. Sam looked at her over his shoulder and gave her a wink before walking off. Bella let out a shuddering breath and picked up her forgotten book before following after him.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

"Thanks for bailing me out of the house guys. My dad is driving me nuts!" Jacob sighed.

Bella only rolled her eyes. "Your dad is worried that you're out causing mayhem in the streets. Of course he's going to keep you home a lot this summer! It's his last chance to try and get it through that thick skull of yours that you are in fact 18 now. Legally… you can be tried as an adult!" She huffed shaking her head with an amused smile on her lips.

Jacob rolled his eyes while Quil and Embry snickered. Bella was like an older sister to all of them sometimes just as much as she was a partner in crime at other times. Right now, they were currently driving towards Nashville, a city 15 minutes by car from their small town.

Bella had her head resting on Embry's shoulder while Quil drove. She loved leaning on him. He was the most comfortable out of all of her friends. She told him often enough but it never seemed to bug him too much.

"We're goin through the cane maze right?" Quil grinned when they parked the car.

Bella chuckled. "Are you ever going to grow up?"

"Hope not! I'd cry.. I think." He chuckled causing Bella to roll her eyes.

Bella shook her head and pulled her phone out to take a picture of them. It was something she did whenever they weren't looking. Embry saw at the last minute and turned his head causing Bella to pout.

"Is she taking pictures again?" Quil wondered.

Embry nodded. "Yeah, but that's not what we have to worry about right now. Trouble followed us." Embry said jerking his head towards someone behind him.

Jacob sighed. "The hell do they want?"

"Just ignore them… we're not home right now… city police are a little more strict than my dad is and I only have so much weight I can pull if one of you gets into a fight." Bella pleaded.

Quil sighed and presented his back to her. "I can't make any promises." He told her as she hopped up. He'd promised her a piggy back ride and she was only too happy to take one right now. At least one of them wouldn't be able to fight.

Ten minutes before they left the maze and Bella's wish for a peaceful night went up in flames. Their follower finally made his presence known. It was high school all over again.

"Black! I have a bone to pick with your pansy ass!"

Jacob's jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists before he pushed the anger aside.

"Come on Jake… ignore it. He just wants attention." Embry instructed.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you, Call. I'm sure the guys from the football team would LOVE to have your attention again."

Quil looked over his shoulder at Embry with a worried frown. They'd all done well to squash the rumors in school that Embry was gay. Just because he didn't fool around and respected women was no reason to believe he didn't like women. He and Jake both knew that his first crush had in fact been Bella. She was the first girl he'd ever gotten off thinking about (He'd been mortified afterwards and had never told her) but he had more respect for women partly because he'd been raised by a single mom.

The muscles in his neck rippled as he tried to quell his rising anger. He may have been quiet by nature, but he was by no means a push over. A hand on his shoulder distracted him enough that he nodded and stood before walking off with his friends again. He wasn't going to give into them.

Not tonight.

Quil being tripped and Bella landing on her already bruised hand was the last straw. Jacob whirled around and came nose to nose with James, his girlfriend Victoria and his best friend Laurent.

"Bout time you faced me like a man instead of running scared." James mused.

"Jacob… come on… you promised…" Bella tried.

James sneered. "If it's not the whore. Have fun cheating on my cousin?" He asked.

Bella glared and lifted her chin in defiance. "I wonder who was cheating on whom… I have to ask… does it run in the family or do you allow Victoria to participate too?"

James lunged at Bella who merely arched an eyebrow. He was shoved backwards by Jacob who had stepped in front of Bella in an effort to keep her from being hurt. It only enraged the blonde even more.

"Guys, come on… he's not worth it." Embry huffed.

Jacob glared before spitting at James' feet. "We're comin."

"Pussy. You do everything your little bitch asks you to do Jacob? It's no wonder you've got Sam fighting your battles for you these days. You turn into his little bitch like Embry? Or do you have SOME kind of man card left under all that muscle?" James taunted.

He was really looking for a fight. He was going to have his rear end handed to him by three highly ticked off men in a minute if he wasn't careful. Victoria had even stopped laughing when she saw how the situation was escalading.

Bella turned and eyed her friends, trying to quickly think of a way to defuse the situation. Even Quil had turned now and was cracking his knuckles. Until James had started talking about Embry, he had been letting Jacob handle it.

"Jake… please… come on… just a little further and we'll be out of here… come on… I can't throw my weight around here… remember?"

"Bells…" Jacob sighed when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Please Jake… come on guys…"

Jacob sighed and took a step back. "Alright."

"Damn son, she's got you by the balls, doesn't she? She make you lick her boots too? Oh wait… that's Embry's job. I bet he's a real good bitch. He's pretty enough. I have a few friends that would love to straighten him out."

There was no warning. Jacob's fist connected with the skin of James' face before he thought to duck. James actually smirked. It was the final push he needed to make Jacob fight.

Jacob was feral and precise in his hits. James may have given as good as he got to start, but Jacob had stamina on his side. It took Jacob a grand total of eight hits to force James to the ground. They were both breathing hard when Jacob finally got a handle on his anger. Embry and Quil put hands on either of his shoulders and Bella coaxed them to start walking again.

None of them saw James stand. They did however hear Victoria gasp before a burning, white hot dose of pain flooded Jacob's right shoulder. Bella screamed Jacob's name when she saw him cradling his arm. Quil and Embry jumped to Jacob's aide, knocking James to the ground before proceeding to beat him into a bloody mess.

By the time Charlie arrived at the hospital where Jacob had been transported to, he was livid. He'd known for a long time that James was nothing but trouble. He knew he'd do something else stupid too as soon as the judge let him go with 6 months of community service and a month of probation instead of the jail time Charlie felt he deserved for assaulting a police officer.

It all boiled down to the Cullens having money and being able to buy their way out of most any given situation.

'Not this time.' He mused walking into the room Jacob was in.

Charlie was going to see to it that James went to jail. For a long time if he had his way. The next thing to cross his mind, was how he was going to do that. He'd have to wait and see. The one good thing they had going for them was that it had happened within the city. The police department had already gathered statements from everyone involved and had the knife in their possession.

Yeah.. James would pay and Jacob would be just fine after a few weeks. He'd even earn himself an impressive scar.

"Boy… you just wait till your dad hears…" Charlie sighed.

Jacob only groaned. "Can't we not tell him?!" He whined.

"Come on now, it's not that bad." He grinned.

Jacob only sighed. He just wanted to go home, lay in his own bed and pretend tonight didn't happen. The only good thing to come about was he wouldn't have to deal with James for a while- possibly until he left for college- and Edward would be a little more cautious around town without his bulldog of a cousin to buffer him against the other guys in town he pissed off on a daily basis.

Maybe something good HAD come out of it after all. It only took him getting stabbed for it to happen. He rolled his eyes. Yeah, because that was something good.

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Author's Note:

Yeah… I'm hiding. I have my rock and I'm safe for the time being. I can promise you guys Edward is gonna be dealt with by Sam here soon and it'll be smooth sailing for him and Bella after that… kind of… till then… you can't find me!


	10. Chapter 9

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

9

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill  
>I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to<br>I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
>I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls<br>I pray all your dreams never come true  
>Just know wherever you are honey, I pray for you<p>

- Pray For You, Jaron And The Long Road To Love

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Bella let out a peaceful sigh as she relaxed on the old blanket she had set out in her back yard, ready to enjoy a good book on her day off. The early morning sun was just beginning to get hot, leaving her thankful for the shade of the large oak tree she was situated underneath of. Her dad had just left for work which left the house completely quiet- something rare since she and Edward broke up. It seemed Paul and Jared had adopted her as a best friend and confidant in much the same way Jake, Embry and Quil had.

She groaned when her phone rang, interrupting the rare silence she had surrounded herself with. If not for the windows being opened, she could have pretended to ignore it. She was tempted to let it alone before thinking better of it. She'd just reached it when it stopped ringing. She glared at it and yanked it off the charger- half a battery was better than none at all- and grumbled as she stomped out of the back door and back to her comfortable place on her blanket. She glared at the phone again before tossing it beside her, almost daring it to ring again and disrupt her peace.

Ring it did.

"Hello?" She huffed.

"Well… hello to you too, little miss Grinch. Who spit in your cheerios this morning?"

Bella's temper deflated almost instantly. "Hey Sam. Sorry… just… I was reading…"

He laughed. "You don't have to explain anymore. I get why you were mad now."

"Bite me." She teased. "What's up?" She added quickly after. She pushed those thoughts of him actually biting her and WHERE aside for now. They'd get her into trouble if she wasn't careful. Sam was a friend. Just a really good friend.

"You busy?"

She snorted. "No… why… are you and the guys doing anything?"

Sam laughed. "They're going swimming… they want you to come too…"

Bella chuckled. "Of course they do…" She sighed.

"Jared said Kim'll be there.. She's bringing Leah too I think..." Sam told her with a huff at the mention of Leah.

She laughed. Sam didn't really like Leah, not because she was Emily's cousin, but because she always flirted with him and he had no interest in her at all. "Poor baby." She was thankful he couldn't see her… she hadn't meant to say that.

"Well… I'll be at your front door in about ten minutes… think you can be ready to go by then?" He asked.

Bella pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. Was he serious? Ten minutes and he wanted her ready? She may have been a tomboy… been raised with more men than women as friends… but ten minutes?

"Bella? Did I lose you?"

She squeaked and rushed to tell him she'd be ready. Hanging up, she gathered the corners of the blanket together and rushed inside, making a mad dash up the stairs to get ready. Glancing down at her outfit after flinging the blanket into a corner of her bedroom, she groaned. There was no WAY she'd be ready in just ten minutes. Who was she kidding, she was a mess!

Her dresser was attacked in an effort to look for her favorite pair of cut offs after grabbing out a white, V-neck, sleeveless shirt with a picture of a pair of cowboy boots on the front and the saying "My Hero wears cowboy boots…" across the bottom. She glanced at the clock. Five minutes to go. She rushed to her closet and pulled her boots out before rushing back to the dresser to run a brush through her hair quickly and then throw the mess of waves into a messy pony tail.

Three minutes to spare. She huffed. Never again. The boys in her life rushed her way too much. She'd have to put her foot down… one of these days. She loved them all too much to really be mad at them. She was brought from her thoughts by a knock on the door. With a grin she opened it only to freeze in shock.

Sam was most definitely not who she was staring at. Edward looked like he'd been run over by an 18 wheeler then cracked over the head by a steel beam or two. In other words, he looked like hell to her.

"Can we talk?"

Bella swallowed. "I really don't see that there's anything left for either of us to say to one another." She said evenly.

"Please, Bella. Just… I really miss you."

Bella rolled her eyes. She could see Sam coming down the road and groaned. She didn't want to break up a fight in her front yard, but she didn't want Edward to press charges against Sam either. Lord knows what kind of things he'd say. He'd already tried to say she, Jacob, Embry and Quil had been drinking when they'd told the officers what James had done to Jacob.

"Look, Edward. You made it perfectly clear that you don't want me. Rumors even suggest you're happier with Tanya. I've never been one to cheat, I won't help you do that to her, no matter if I DO think it's what she deserves." She growled out.

"What if I told you I was wrong?! I messed up Bella! I'm only human!" Edward huffed. He missed Sam's truck pulling to a stop on the curb.

Bella shook her head. "No. plain and simple. No."

"Why not?" He sounded like a child pouting for not getting his way.

She could only stare in shock. "Because I don't want to put up with the lies, the cheating, the possessiveness and the mistreatment. I don't like being ignored, nor do I like having the fact that my father doesn't have as much money thrown in my face. I don't like that I was cheated on and took you back because I thought I loved you and you had learned your lesson ONLY to have you do it again, not once but TWICE." She growled out.

Edward looked around making sure no one was listening. "Bella, please, calm down. You're working yourself up. Stress isn't good for you."

Sam cleared his throat before Bella could say anything else. He'd seen her puff her chest up, preparing to lay into him again. Some guys just never learned. Then again, the same could be said for her for taking him back. First loves… the crazy things people did for them.

"You ok, Bella?"

Edward glared. "She's FINE. We were just talking. You can leave the way you came, this doesn't concern you."

"If I wanted you to open your mouth and speak for her, I would have asked you." He snapped. "Now, are you ok, Bella?"

Bella smiled and closed the front door behind her, locking it in the process. "I'm good. Thanks Sam." She said before walking past Edward.

"Bella…" Edward's tone was light, but the hand on her arm was almost painful in its grip.

Sam noticed the wince and had Edward pinned to the side of the house in a matter of seconds- so it seemed to Bella. "Touch her again, copper top, you and me are taking a ride with Jessup. I'll string you by your balls to the saddle and let him drag your ass around the back pastures for a few hours. Least long enough for it to sink in that she doesn't want your pansy ass anymore. She's never going to take you back. Now leave." He smirked when he noticed the fear in Edward's eyes.

Bella sighed. "Come on Sam… everyone is waiting on us." She said putting her hand on his arm. She didn't need them fighting in her front yard.

Sam huffed and let Edward go, both of them turning away from him. He waited for Bella to close and lock her door before walking with her to his truck, acting as a buffer between her and Edward.

"Bella, wait! Can't we just talk?!" Edward said nearly tripping down the front steps to try and get her attention again.

She shook her head. "Go home Edward. I gave you my answer. It won't change." She said evenly.

Edward watched as Sam placed his hands on her hips, lifting her into his truck causing her to squeal. He said something that made her laugh before closing the door once she was situated. He'd not had a chance to tell her that Tanya had been pregnant with another man's baby and Emily had skipped town again after Edward refused to date her exclusively. Lauren was left, but he didn't want her. He wanted Bella. And he couldn't have her again.

Could his morning get any worse?

Of course. He rolled his eyes when his phone rang, his father's picture coming across the screen.

"Yes dad?" He huffed.

"We need to talk. I just got off the phone with Charlie Swan. Do you want to tell me WHY you're harassing his daughter? Again?"

It figured one of them would let the chief of police know. "No, and I'm not harassing her!"

"Putting your hand on her arm to the point she's wincing in pain is harassment! And you're lucky she didn't want anything done about it. It could be considered assault if she were to try and press it."

"Please, it wouldn't hold up! Not in court!"

"You seem to be forgetting who her god father is…" Carlisle retorted dryly.

"Dad… what do you want me to do? I came to beg for her to take me back! I realized what an ass I was and just wanted to talk. She wouldn't give me the time of day!" Edward nearly growled.

"Watch your tone with me, son. You have bigger fish to fry right now. Lauren's mother just left my office… Lauren claims she's pregnant.."

Edward rolled his eyes. "That's wonderful for her. I'm sure the sap she'll have the kid with is going to be thrilled."

"Edward…YOU'RE the sap…" Carlisle huffed.

Edward spluttered in indignation. "WHAT… but… that's… no… just… no! We didn't even… she can't… NO!"

"You're telling me you DIDN'T sleep with her?"

"Dad… I did… but… I was careful!"

Carlisle sighed. "She claims you were both drunk. It was in fact the night that Bella and Emily got into a fight that you took she and Emily home and, in her words, 'had one of the most fun threesomes ever.' Is that true?"

"Fuuuuuuuck! Could my day get ANY worse?"

Carlisle merely hung up, refusing to take pity on his son, wondering where he went so wrong and thanking every deity, god, and holy spirit above that his daughter had turned out better. Alice was a year younger, but already in college after having graduated a year early. She was also engaged to a decent rancher in Texas where she was going to school. At least one of his kids had turned out alright.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella sighed and turned to face Sam after ten minutes of silence. "Thank you for that, Sam. You didn't have to do anything. I thought it was you when I heard the knock on the door."

"It's alright, Bella. You don't have to explain it to me."

She sighed. "I still appreciate it.. I'm so tired of his bull crap." She frowned.

"Next time I see him around you, he's six foot under my boot." Sam answered gruffly.

She chose not to answer, instead diverting the course of the conversation. "So where are we going exactly? You said we were going swimming… just not where…"

Sam grinned. "You'll see."

"Sam…" Bella whined.

He shook his head and grinned. "Not gonna work… I have two brothers and a cousin…" He teased.

Bella scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Please?"

Sam chuckled. "Nope. We're almost there." He sighed and cursed inwardly. She was treating him no different than any of her other friends. He hated it. He just didn't know how to tell her how he was starting to feel about her. The worst of it was sometimes, she'd have a look in her eyes when she thought he wasn't watching, but when he'd look up, it'd disappear. He'd have to find the balls to talk to her about it one day soon. Or maybe he could ask Embry.

"Why does this place look so familiar?" She wondered.

"Nice try but nope." He said pulling to a stop by two other trucks, one of which was Quil's and the other being Leah's. Sam eyed it with quiet disdain. He really didn't want to deal with her trying to shove her chest in his face. She was attractive in her own right, but she wasn't what he wanted. She didn't ride horses, she didn't go outside, she didn't like sports... she had told him once that she wanted to go to the city and live there. With her love for everything fashion, she wanted to move to New York or California- somewhere with too many people and no actual stars. He had no doubt she'd make it in the fashion world- she was too stubborn to fail- but that life wasn't for him.

"Sam? You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Sam helped her out of the truck, making sure to keep eye contact with her the whole time. She bit her bottom lip and he almost groaned. With a sigh he took a step back and cleared his throat. "Come on. It's just through the bushes." He said holding his hand out to her.

She nodded and took his hand, thankful he was walking in front of her so she'd know where to step. Tree roots and boots didn't mix well. She'd learned that the hard way a few times. When they hit the small clearing she grinned. Now she knew why it was so familiar. They'd all come to this old pond as kids. She didn't even know it was still here. That meant they were on the back of Quil's property and had taken a few back roads that she didn't know about to get there. She said hello, even kissed everyone on the cheek when she was finally noticed. She had to look away from the glare Leah sent her way when she noticed Sam still holding her hand, mentally shrugging. Some people were just too miserable for their own good.

Jacob eyed the two with amusement after they had found a place to sit their towels down. He was going to end up knocking their heads together if they didn't admit their feelings were growing for one another soon. He watched the way Sam raked his eyes over her body when Bella shred her tee shirt and shorts leaving her in a string bikini that left little to the imagination and had to admit it was one of the most hilarious sights in the world. There was definite chemistry there. He just had to get them to admit it..

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

**Author's Note:**

Ok... I'm still hiding... my bunnies were smoking something when I wrote this chapter... I cleaned it up a bit... but... I'm still not 100% satisfied with it. Anyways... lemme know what y'all think.


	11. Chapter 10

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

10

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Girl I gotta tip my hat  
>Never thought a country song would make you move like that, yeah<br>And she's doing it in daisy dukes

Girl she's got ya tappin' on a boys shoulder  
>Hey dog check this out<br>Man, it's how them girls do it in the dirty south, yeah  
>She'll have you on your knee, "Can I marry you?"<p>

-Bottoms Up, Brantley Gilbert

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

_ Sam sighed and fell backwards into a pile of clean hay. He'd just finished mucking stalls. One of his least favorite jobs on the ranch if you were to ask his opinion. Paul and Jared followed his lead and plopped down beside him. They'd been harassing him all week long about having a bonfire in the back pastures. Thus far he'd been holding off. There was too much to be done and he was always tired at the end of the day. Those excuses were quickly growing old when it came to his brothers. Blood related or not, Paul and Jared were his family and at times he wished he was an only child- in passing of course._

_ "So… Sam… we're all free this weekend.." Paul hinted._

_ Jared shook his head. "Paul.. Come on dude… I mean the only way Sam would agree to help us out is if Bella came… and lately she's been throwing herself into work at the library. Ever since their almost kiss in the pond."_

_ Sam grinned in remembrance. He'd come up behind her in the water and brushed his hand against the skin of her waist causing her to turn quickly. She'd thought for a second it was Quil or Embry only to grin when she saw him surface in front of her. They'd been lost in their own little world treading water in a shaded part of the pond. The distance had gotten shorter and if Leah hadn't called his name to come and eat, he would have kissed her. _

_ He was brought from his thoughts by his phone ringing. "Hello?"_

_ "Sam… you busy?"_

_ He rolled his eyes. "Hi to you too, Jake."_

_ "Embry said you were throwing a party this weekend in the back pastures…"_

_ Sam glared at Paul who pretended to look innocent. He knew why he was being glared at, even with the phone off of speaker, he knew. "I guess I am… why?"_

_ "I was gonna see if you wanted to invite Bella or if I should just kidnap her for the night." Jacob teased._

_ "Not you too… I swear… since when are you all so vested in my love life?" He groaned._

_ "Since you two won't say anything." Jacob retorted before hissing in pain._

_ "You good?"_

_ "Pulled my arm the wrong way. I can't WAIT for these damn stitches to come out!" He huffed._

_ Sam snorted. "Have they sentenced him yet?" The past weekend at the pond was the first time he'd seen Jacob since before he'd been stabbed. At least it felt that way. He'd been busy with work on the ranch too and hadn't really seen anyone save for Paul and Jared._

_ "With my dad as a lawyer, you kidding me? They slammed the gavel down as soon as they could. James got 15 years with the possibility of parole after a year and early release after five years." Sam could hear the grin in his voice._

_ "Poor sap." He mused._

_ Paul and Jared raised an eyebrow each in question. They were entirely too curious for thier own good sometimes. Sam only rolled his own eyes and shook his head. He'd tell them eventually. For now, he'd keep both Paul and Jared in the dark. Call it a form of payback. Denying the gossipmongers their details was sweet revenge indeed to him._

_ "So are you gonna go visit Bella and talk to her about this weekend then?" Jacob wondered._

_ "Do I have a choice?" _

_ "Not really… either you talk to her or I do… and… well… do you really want me filling her head with all the stuff you've gotten into at parties in your back pasture?" Jacob teased._

_ Sam narrowed his eyes. "You can't see it, but I'm glaring. How did you even… you know what… never mind. I'll maim Embry later when I see him. What time does she get off today?"_

_ "A couple hours. You finished with work?"_

_ "Yeah.. Don't need to do much else today. Stalls get mucked then mom gives us the day off… dirty work and all I guess." _

_ Jacob chuckled. "Mhm… mucking stalls… so fun." _

_ Sam rolled his eyes. "Bye Jacob."_

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Sam was watching the barn floor from his place in the loft. Friday had come all too quickly and as luck would have it, his parents had been invited to Harry Clearwater's house for some get together. It left the house to him, Paul and Jared for the night but just to be on the safe side, they'd moved to the old barn further away from the house. Jacob had invited friends of his from school and he didn't trust them not to break something. The insides of the barn had been gutted and it was essentially used to store equipment not being used. It hadn't taken Jared, Paul or Sam long to clear it out. There was now plenty of room for people to move around easily.

Jared's head poked up from the hole in the floor next to him. "Thought I might find you up here."

"What do you want now?" Sam teased.

He snorted. "Bella is down there. She came in when you started to climb the ladder."

"I know… I saw her." He quipped dryly.

Jared huffed. "Do we REALLY need to knock your heads together? You know she asked where you were…she wants to see you, so get your big ass moving man. Come on!"

Sam shot him a glare before standing. "Alright! Damn. I'm coming."

Paul met them as soon as they got off the ladder and nodded his head to the corner farthest from them. Bella stood in a crimson red halter top and a pair of low rise denim jean cut off shorts with a pair of black snake skin boots on her feet. She wore a tan straw hat on her head and a pretty smile on her face. Sam swallowed and tried to subtly readjust himself. Paul and Jared only laughed.

"Hey, Bella! Look who we found!" Paul mused dragging Sam behind him by the wrist.

Bella grinned and moved closer to Sam to hug him, trying to tell the man hitting on her with her actions she wasn't interested over using her words to do it. "Sam! Hey! Where were you hiding?"

He shrugged. "I was up in the loft. Too many idiots down here."

"Should I take offense to that?" She teased.

His eyes went wide. "NO! no I didn't mean you! No, of course not!"

Her giggles cut off his stutters of apology. "It's fine! Sam… I was teasing!"

"That wasn't nice, Bella." He grinned.

Her shoulders shrugged before she grabbed his hand. "Can I make it up to you?"

"How do you suggest that?" He grinned.

"Come on." She said boldly taking his hand and walking a ways away. "Care to dance with me?" She asked when they were far enough away from Jacob's friend.

"Not a friend of his then?" He mused looking over his shoulder at a glaring boy with black hair and angry green eyes.

She snorted. "Hell no! Eric doesn't know the meaning of personal space after he's had a few drinks. Sorry if I used you as a body guard."

"Hush." He purred, his lips close to her ear. "I don't mind."

Bella turned to find him invading her personal space. Were it anyone else, he would have been shoved back. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to dance against him. It didn't take long for her to feel exactly what she did to his body. She should have been nervous. She should have moved back. Instead she moved closer- if it was possible.

Sam's breath came out in heavy pants against the skin of her neck as she moved closer. His hands moved down her back to rest on her hips and fuse their bodies together as they danced. She was tempting him in the worst of ways. And she wasn't doing anything more than sharing a dance.

"Bella…"

She took it for what it was, a whispered name, pleading for something… she didn't know exactly what, but she knew it was something.

"Yeah Sam?"

"I really wanna kiss you right now." He said swallowing thickly.

Her eyes danced back and forth between his as she drew her lower lip in between her teeth. She only nodded, giving him her permission, too affected by the tension between them to speak. He leaned down, closer to her lips, barely brushing against them. She could smell the beer he'd snuck from his dad's cabinet and found it excited her more than it should. They were so close to sealing their kiss, all she had to do was-

"Hey! There you two are!" A voice crowed, relief evident.

Sam sighed and pulled his head back, disappointment and annoyance written in his eyes. "What's up Quil?"

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked in clear confusion.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "No… what's up?"

"Hn… Eric's looking for Bella. Said some tall dude took her away from him. He has Jake all kinds of worried that someone stole you out of here or something. He also thought Edward had come to get you and you went with him to save us all the drama that would have taken place." Quil muttered.

"Oh for the love of- honestly! Remind me to knee Eric where it counts!" She huffed. She missed the wince shared by both Sam and Quil at her vehement threat of violence as she stalked off.

Quil sighed. "You were about to kiss here weren't you." He stated with a small grin.

"Not now…" Sam sighed.

Quil only patted him on the shoulder. He let him know with that one gesture that he was rooting for him and would help him if he could. He wanted to see Bella happy, and Sam made her happy… she just had to get it around her head that he was more than a friend. Any of them could see it- why not her and Sam?


	12. Chapter 11

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

11

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

I run from hate  
>I run from prejudice<br>I run from pessimists  
>But I run too late<br>I run my life  
>Or is it running me<br>Run from my past  
>I run too fast<br>Or too slow it seems  
>When lies become the truth<br>That's when I run to you

-I Run To You, Lady Antebellum

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Bella sighed and tucked her legs under her as she sat on her front porch swing watching the rain fall. Her lap top sat forgotten next to her as she got lost in her thoughts. She had a cup of fresh brewed coffee in her hands to help her wake up, though it hadn't helped thus far. She mused that another cup or three would probably do the trick.

She couldn't believe summer had flown by so quickly. She'd signed up to earn a degree in Natural Resource Management with an emphasis in wildlife conservation and forestry. It'd been a passion of hers since she was little. Most of the classes could be taken online, which is what she signed up for, but some of them required the almost 20 minute drive to the campus in Tifton. She could deal, it was only one or two classes.

Sam's car pulling into her driveway jarred her from her thoughts. She smiled when she saw him, white tee shirt speckled with raindrops as he stepped out of the cab and hurried under the shelter of her front porch roof.

"Mornin." He grinned.

She smiled. "Mornin. What brings you by so early?"

"I was coming by to rescue you from your boredom but the rain canceled out my plans." He laughed.

She moved her lap top, patted the seat beside her and invited him to sit with her for a few minutes. "It was sweet of you to try."

"Homework?" He wondered.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Yeah… two weeks in and I already have a paper due…ugh."

He laughed. "Don't feel bad. Some of my teachers were like that too. They're decent this year so far..."

She yawned and apologized after. He couldn't help but chuckle at her. "You want some coffee? I'm goin inside to get more."

"How many cups have you had so far?" He teased.

Bella turned and glared at him playfully. "Not nearly enough." She retorted while holding the door open for him.

Sam laughed and stood, quickly following her inside. He'd thought to grab her lap top in case the wind picked up and carried the rain over the porch railing. "So you have any plans for tonight?"

"Nothing special. I was just going to sit at home… maybe watch a game with my dad if there's one on." She shrugged. "Why?"

He stared at her in shock. "Bella… did you really forget what today is?"

"Friday?" She tried.

Sam slowly shook his head and pulled her gently over to the calendar hanging on the wall. He stood behind her, caging her in and ran his lips over her jaw, barely brushing the skin on his path to her ear. "Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday, dear Bella, happy birthday to you."

She nearly melted when his husky voice began crooning quietly in her ear. A shiver raced down her spine before she slowly turned. Something had changed in the space of two minutes. Sure they'd gotten closer as friends, but she wasn't sure how to tell him she REALLY wanted something more that friendship with him. Most of the rumors about her being pregnant had died, and Edward hadn't shown his face since everyone had found out about Lauren ending up pregnant with his child.

She was truly free of him.

"Bella…" Sam murmured, one hand moving from her waist to card through her hair.

Her eyes searched his, trying to guess what he wanted to say. They closed voluntarily when he moved closer. Her heart pounded in her chest from the anticipation of his lips on hers. She almost sighed when she felt his mouth press more firmly to hers. Lightning could strike her where she stood and she could say she would have died a happy woman indeed.

What started out sweet and innocent quickly moved to something wild and untamed. His hand resting on her waist moved down to the back of her thigh slowly in order to bring it up to his waist. The other thigh followed suit and Bella soon found herself wedged against a very aroused Sam and the kitchen wall he was pressing her against.

She broke the kiss with a gasp, her head falling back against the wall with a hollow thump. A shiver raced down her spine when she felt his lips ghost over the skin of her neck. Her hands raised to card through his short hair, her nails scraping his scalp in the process.

They were so embedded in their own lust bubble that Bella never heard her front door open. They both heard the loud, excited whoops from a small group of boys now crowding her kitchen. Bella groaned and buried her face into Sam's chest while he likewise buried his face into her neck, trying in vain to get rid of the obvious hard on he was sporting for her.

"Y'all are dead…" He muttered.

Paul smirked. "We were wondering why in the hell you weren't answering the door."

Bella sighed. "Hey guys…" She tried for meek, peering over Sam's shoulder.

It didn't work. Jacob, Quil and Embry were all sporting similar stances- an eyebrow arched with a 'are you serious right now' kind of look and arms crossed over their chests. It lasted all of two minutes before they all three of them smirked.

Sam sighed. "I need to use your bathroom." He muttered before walking out of the kitchen without facing his friends.

Embry snickered. "Come here Bella…" He ordered gently.

When she was close enough, Embry sloppily fixed her hair in a side pony tail in order to cover the large bruise Sam had left on her neck.

"You know… that's why you get picked on so much." She quipped playfully.

He only shrugged. "Ask me if I care? We all know better."

Jared and Paul raised their eyebrows. "You getting picked on?"

"Nah… people in school said I was gay.. Offered to help… straighten me out…" Embry muttered darkly.

"Yeah, but we've all toyed with Bella's hair… thrown it into a pony tail… thing… a few times… specially when she's cookin." Jacob shrugged.

Jared shook his head. "Yeah… you're not doin that today by the way…"

Bella blinked at him in surprise. "I'm not?"

"Hell no! why are you gonna cook on your birthday?" Paul asked in shock.

She blushed at the memory of Sam's voice, deep and husky singing in her ear, his lips barely touching her skin.

Sam chose that moment to walk back into the kitchen. He grinned at Bella before making his way over to slap Paul and Jared upside their heads. It was followed quickly with a slap to Embry's head as well. Jacob and Quil moved to the other side of the room in an effort to get away from him. It worked- for the time being.

"So… since it's raining right now… how about some movies?" Jacob asked holding up a bag.

Bella's eyes widened. "You brought superman and 3 Musketeers bars?! Jacob! You're amazing!" She squealed snatching the bag away from him.

Sam only shook his head. He had a lot to learn about the girl he'd just been five minutes away from throwing on the kitchen table.

"Come on… let's go watch the show." Embry grinned.

"Show?" Sam asked arching his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah… her and Quil ALWAYS get into it." Jacob agreed.

Jared, Paul and Sam shared a look. "Do we even want to know?" Jared wondered.

"Bella is a huge Superman fan… I happen to like batman. Quil though… Quil is all for Spiderman… say's he's the best superhero hands down." Embry explained.

"Oh is that all?" Paul asked dryly.

Jacob shrugged. "Makes for good popcorn eating. They're hilarious."

Embry could only agree. "Come on…"

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. So close… yet so far away from where he wanted to be. He walked into the living room and sat down at Bella's feet. Willingly, Jared and Paul noted. He only shook his head when Bella and Quil did start to bicker, finding it utterly hilarious that even in a friendly debate, Bella was still able to whip Quil's rear end- not that she knew he was letting her at all.

Bella noticed and placed one foot on either side of him, scooting forward until she was on the edge of the couch. Jacob, Embry and Quil started to protest right away. Bella only smirked.

"Lean back Sam. You look really tense." She whispered in his ear.

He couldn't help the shiver that raced down his spine directly to his semi hard dick. She was playing with fire. He did as asked of him and almost groaned when he felt the first contact of her fingers on his tense shoulder muscles. Embry had bragged about her massages before. Now he knew why.

By the time she was finished, Sam was a mass of limp flesh resting against her legs. She giggled and kissed his cheek, as close to the corner of his mouth as she could get. "Feel better?"

Sam smiled at her. "Definitely." He muttered.

"Good."

It was the last thing said before they got engrossed in the movie. When next any of them looked up, Sam was sitting on the couch with Bella's head in his lap, his hands running absentmindedly through her hair. Her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling rhythmically in her sleep.

Jacob shook his head in amusement. They were still dancing around each other, even if they had shared what looked like a scorching kiss in her kitchen. He'd give it a little more time, then he was seriously considering locking them in a closet somewhere until they admitted to themselves and to each other that there was something between them.

Or until they slept together and got it out of their systems. The tension was driving everyone mad!

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

"Bella… hey… wake up sleepy head…" Sam cooed in her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open and she frowned in confusion when she noticed the TV turned off and no one else in the house save for Sam. He must have noticed because he chuckled.

"They're all at my house. My mom is throwing you a barbeque.. Remember?" He teased.

She smiled. "I do… the guys leave?"

"Yeah… bout 15 minutes ago now." He mused.

With a yawn and a stretch, Bella was standing in front of Sam, trying to not be seriously awkward around him now. She'd wanted that kiss- hell she wanted him- but, had she read too much into it? She wasn't sure exactly where Sam's feelings lay.

"What's wrong?" He asked finally.

"Nothing…" She said with a blush. He'd caught her… even called her on it.

With a squeal, Bella fell against him, his arms trapping her body to his. "Bullshit." He murmured.

"I'm fine Sam…I promise." She tried again, sounding a little more sure of herself.

Sam's eyes narrowed. Before she had a chance to react, he'd turned them and pinned her to the couch, both of her hands held over her head. "Tell me why I don't believe you, Swan." He teased.

Bella huffed. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh." He grinned before his free hand began its assault on her ribs, finding the most ticklish spots and teasing her mercilessly. "Gonna tell me?"

Bella lay beneath him gasping for breath, squirming, trying to free herself from his grasp. "Please… Sam… stop!" She giggled when he started tickling her again.

He looked up at her face, flushed with happiness, cheeks stained pink, eyes sparkling with laughter and couldn't help but fall for her that much more. In just three months, she'd weaseled her way into his heart and brushed aside every memory of any woman before her from his mind. He let go of her hands, using the one that had caged her wrists to better support his weight instead. His free hand ghosted up her side, barely brushing by her breast on the way to cup her face.

Bella's arms encircled his neck, her fingers toying with the hair at the base of his skull. "Thank you…" She finally whispered.

"For what, Bella?"

She smiled when he settled more of his weight on her. "not letting me forget my own birthday…" She whispered.

"You're so very welcome…" He whispered.

She let out a shuddering breath when he ran his nose along the line of her jaw only pausing to kiss her skin lightly now and again. "Sam…"

"Go out with me…. I'll take you tomorrow to the movies then out to dinner…"

She smiled, pressing her lips to his, catching him off guard briefly. "Yeah… it sounds fun." She agreed.

He grinned and climbed off of her, holding his hand out to her when he was standing. "I can't keep you to myself tonight or people will hunt us down." He teased.

"Heaven forbid." She agreed with a smile. "Give me ten minutes to get ready?"

"Just ten?" He teased, laughing when she swatted at his arm.

"I'll have you know I'm not like most girls! I don't need a lot of time to get ready!" She huffed.

Sam grinned. "Yeah… I know… I'm teasing." He promised.

She only shook her head and disappeared from his view up the stairs. She had to admit, this was one of the best birthdays she'd had thus far.


	13. Chapter 12

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

12

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

So fall when you're ready baby  
>Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace<br>I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet  
>Until you fall into me<p>

Fall Into Me- Brantley Gilbert

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Bella gasped and woke herself from her dream. Sam had been laying over her, her legs around his shoulders as he slammed his hips into her welcoming heat. She frowned at the sight of rain outside her bedroom window. She thought back to three nights ago. She couldn't help the smile on her face at the moment.

The feel of Sam's hands on her waist as he held her still while pointing out her birthday on the calendar, the feel of his hot breath ghosting down the flesh of her next while his lips barely brushed against the sensitive and tingling skin of her ear. She bit her lip in remembrance of his lips on hers, the way he's shown his dominance over her by forcing her back flush to the wall.

A groan escaped her lips as her body remembered the way he'd felt lying over her on her couch after their friends had gone home. His weight settling against hers was welcomed. She thought about his eyes- glazed with passion and desire. She thought about the feel of his length, hot and hard, wanting and teasing all at the same time as he'd lightly ground their hips together.

Her eyes closed again as her imagination took over. The images of Sam's naked torso were still fresh in her minds eye. Without any conscious thought, her hands began ghosting over her body, much the way Sam had in her dream. Her fingers grazed across her perky nipples, straining to be free of the tight sleep shirt she wore. She let out a quiet shudder as one of her hands moved ever so slowly, inch by torturous inch down her stomach.

Her body thrummed with desire as she thought of Sam's lips dancing over her, grazing the soft skin of her neck with barely there kisses.. Trailing down to her chest, his tongue darting out to tease and torment her straining nipples. She whined when she thought about his lips moving in a central line down her stomach.

Her body shuddered as her fingers slid beneath the band of her sleep shorts. She pictured him hovering above her, his teeth catching on said band before pulling them slowly down her thighs. Lavishing licks and sweet kisses were placed over the flesh of her legs as he crawled back up to her already soaked slit.

Bella's back arched slightly as her fingers made contact with her clit. She imagined his mouth teasing her as the fingers of her other hand barely dipped inside. It was the most well kept secret she possessed. She and Jacob had given themselves their virginity after the first time she'd caught Edward cheating on her. She'd been crying… crying led to cuddling… cuddling led to slow kisses… that led to other things.

There'd been no regrets and their friendship had only gotten stronger.

Now though, as she dipped her fingers inside of herself, she thought of Sam. His muscular body hovering over her. His arms caging her to the bed as devoured everything she had to offer. She groaned and quickly bit her lip to keep her voice down. She didn't know if her dad was still home.

Little did she know that the very object of her desire was being let into the house by Charlie as he was leaving for work. "Just go on up, Sam. She's probably still asleep. She doesn't have any classes today and no work either."

"Thanks Charlie." Sam grinned, waving him off.

Bella heard her dad's cruiser pull out of the driveway and let a small grin leave her lips. She'd dodged a very embarrassing bullet on that one. Not to say she was loud, but she really didn't want her father to over hear what she did when the door was closed.

"Sam…."

Sam's eyebrow arched. Had she seen his truck? She sounded… off. He pressed his ear to the door, startling when it opened slightly. It hadn't even been closed all the way. He heard another breathless sigh, another whisper of his name escaping her lips and had to fight back his own echoing groan.

"Sam! Please…"

A shiver ran down his spine. Was she… he pushed the door open a little wider. Oh god, she was. He felt his jeans tighten almost painfully as he watched her back arch in pleasure. He knew it was wrong to watch, but he couldn't help himself. She was so sexy.

He bit his lip to keep the groan from escaping as he palmed his throbbing cock through his jeans. There was no way he'd be able to hid this from her. Her whimpers and groans, the breathless pleas and pants for more were heading straight to his already steel hard dick.

"SAM!"

A shiver raced down his spine as he listened to her scream his name. he'd never seen a more gorgeous sight. Her orgasm had taken her into a world of bliss and as she fell back to the mattress, a content smile graced her lips. He swallowed thickly and made his way quietly back downstairs. He'd give her a few minutes before bringing to attention he was here.

Sam didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes later found Bella dressed in a pair of curve hugging, low rise dark washed denim jeans and a solid black, almost second skin tight, sleeveless black shirt. She startled momentarily when she saw Sam sitting in her living room- seemingly asleep- before making her way slowly to him.

When she was close enough, she could see that he was wide awake and was currently rubbing his hand over his very prominent cloth covered erection. Had he heard her? Had he SEEN her?

"Hey Sam!" She chirped happily.

Sam jumped. "Hey Bella…"

Bella grinned at him. "You ok? You seem a little jumpy."

"No, I'm alright." He very nearly came in his jeans at the sight of her before him. "You look good, girl." He mused.

She grinned. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself, cowboy."

It was Sam's turn to grin. "I know I promised you we'd go out all day today… but I forgot about the rain.. So… I was going to come and see if you wanted to hang out somewhere until tonight when I take you out to dinner."

Bella motioned for them to head into the kitchen so she could make them coffee. "Sounds good. What do you want to do?" She asked while it was making.

'You?' He mused before the thought was shoved to a back corner of his mind. "How about I kick your ass in a game of call of duty?"

Bella grinned. "You're so going down. Come get your coffee, it's ready." She said before turning to find he'd backed her into the counter top.

Her eyes shyly met his. He watched her draw her lip into her mouth, her teeth nibbling on the soft flesh. "I'd be more than willing to." He promised, his eyes smoldering with passion.

She gasped as he invaded her personal space even more. Their lips met with ill hidden desire being pushed into the kiss from both of them. Her hands moved to card through his hair as he grabbed her by her waist to sit her on the counter. Her legs wrapped around his waist causing a groan to escape his lips.

When the kiss broke so they could breathe, his name was whispered from her lips, hitting his ear and sending shivers down his spine to pool like liquid fire in the pit of his belly. He had to control himself before he took her in her father's kitchen. But it was so hard when she was releasing little mewling whimpers and pleas.

"Please what, Bella." He almost growled.

Bella whined. "Please… Sam…I…"

Sam's hand fisted in her hair, dragging their lips back together as he pushed his hips rhythmically into hers. They were on the verge of a much needed release. The waves of nirvana were building higher as each of Sam's thrusts became harder. His lust was all consuming as he worked them closer and closer to the edge.

Bella's head fell back and she groaned when she felt his lips dancing over her skin, the way she'd imagined them doing this morning. "Sam…"

"Bella…" His voice was strained as he worked their bodies over the edge. She fell limp against him, her breath leaving her lips in pants of breath. For his part, his arms were braced on either side of her, holding himself up and he let his forehead fall to her shoulder until he could catch the breath attempting to leave his body completely.

He lifted his head to meet her gaze when he felt her gentle fingers raking through his hair. She smiled and he echoed the smile in return. She gave him the briefest of kisses before resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry." He finally whispered. "I really shouldn't have done that… I don't want you to think that's all I came here for… I REALLY like you, I wanted to do this right…I-"

"Sam… hey…" She cut him off with a finger to his lips. "I'm not mad… I've been trying to find a way to tell you I really like you too…. I have for a while… and this…" She motioned her finger between them, "It's nothing to regret."

Sam let out a deep breath. "Wow… I didn't see our morning going like this." He grinned.

"No, I can't imagine you did." She teased. She squealed when Sam bodily lifted her and walked them into the living room.

"Hey… the rain let up!" Bella mused looking out the windows.

Sam grinned. "Wanna go mudding?"

"How about a horseback ride? Embry said I can take Comanche out any time I want…" She grinned.

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

"Yeah. He said Comanche really likes me." Bella grinned.

He moved his fingers to tickle her sides. "Do I have competition from a horse now?" He teased.

She giggled. "Of course not. Comanche is a sweetheart, but I'm a one guy kind of gal." She mused.

Sam tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "I think I like that."

She blushed a little causing him to chuckle. "We have to stop up at the house first though. I don't wanna ride with… less than dry jeans." He quipped. With a few more giggles, kisses and sweet words about her gorgeous appearance, Bella and Sam were climbing into his truck. Bella only grinned. She loved his truck.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Edward sneered when he saw Jared and Paul walking into the local diner. He'd been sitting in the back corner booth and hadn't been seen by the two just yet. They were casually talking to the waitress and just as casually following along after her. He couldn't help but take in the way they seemed to anticipate the other's moves. He mused it came from years of not only growing up together, but working together on a ranch. Sometimes things were just easier that way.

The scathing remarks poised to fall from his lips towards them fell short when he heard Jared talking about Sam and Bella. They'd gone for a trail ride down one of the lesser used trails on his property. Jared was worried. Snakes were abundant in the tall grasses.

Edward smirked. The ultimate payback if you will. Horses didn't like snakes. He slipped out to hunt down one of the local boys who owed him a favor still.

"Ben… just the person I wanted to see." He grinned. "How's Tia?" He asked the tan boy.

Benjamin narrowed his eyes. "She's fine… what do you need?"

"I'm calling in my favor. Now… I know you like to play with snakes… odd as it is, you've never been bit and you're pretty good at finding them as well."

Ben nodded. "Yeah… I found a couple big canebrake rattlesnakes the other day."

"Good… I'll pay you to follow after Sam Uley and his new little harlot, Bella Swan. When you're close enough, I want you to let the snakes go."

Benjamin arched an eyebrow but shrugged and took the offered 50 bucks from Edward's hands. There were worse ways to earn some easy money. "You're not going to hurt them are you?"

"I just want them to get spooked. Maybe see Sam get thrown. I don't want to see them bit. I'm not THAT heartless." He huffed.

"Whatever... you're money." Benjamin sighed before walking off.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella arched an eyebrow and shook her head in amusement when Sam led them out to the back trails on his property. His horses loved it this way. So he mused at least. He always found a few out grazing in the tall brush. It'd been a while since he'd let them out to roam, however, due to the spike in coyote activity and the sighting of rattlesnakes as well.

He helped her down from the saddle and grinned before spreading their blanket out to eat. He'd packed them a few sandwiches, a couple of apples, a couple bags of lay's brand wavy chips and a canteen of sweet tea. It wasn't the most romantic thing she'd ever seen- Edward used to try and impress her with dinners that only left her uncomfortable at the end- but it was one of the sweetest.

They had no idea they had been followed and with their little detour it gave Ben ample opportunity to place the hissing snakes on the ground close to the horses. By the time he was gone, Comanche and Apollo, one of the horses used for riding, were already nervous.

"What's up with the horses?" Bella wondered seeing Comanche paw at the ground again for the third time.

Sam brushed his hands off and stood. "Dunno… stay here right quick. I'll check." He said walking slowly over to them.

Bella bit her bottom lip and grinned. His ass in those jeans. It was a sin. She watched him freeze and tilted her head in confusion. Beside him, Apollo and Comanche were snorting in obvious fear. "Sam? You ok?"

"Yeah, it's a snake.. Stay put." He told her.

He didn't have to ask twice. She liked looking at snakes at a distance. Up close was another matter all together. She blamed her friends chasing her with them when she was little. She watched Sam pick up a sturdy stick from the ground and promptly drop it with a quick curse leaving his lips. He'd not seen the second snake.

"Sam!"

By the time Sam got past the bucking and startled horses, he was clutching his hand to his chest. He smiled when he saw that the snakes had been trampled. Bella was quick to calm the horses down and even quicker to pull Sam's shirt from his body. She used it as a make shift field tourniquet before helping him into his saddle. She wasn't a cops daughter for nothing. She flung the blanket onto the fence, dumped the dishes into a pile under it and grabbed up one of the trampled snakes.

"Smart woman." Sam quipped.

"They'll probably want it. You sure you're ok to ride?" She checked.

"I've been bit a couple times. I'm usually on Jessup though. I can't believe these two stayed as calm as they did." He said patting Apollo's neck.

"Maybe that's not so fortunate. They didn't know to be scared. Sure they were leery… not scared." Bella told him as they rode back.

Sam only groaned as his arm began to throb. With Bella's quick thinking the venom wasn't spreading AS fast, but the pain was intensifying. He'd need medical attention soon or he'd be in for a world of trouble.

The last thought that crossed his mind when they finally made it back to his house was that their date had been ruined in some ways and gone amazing in others. They'd admitted they liked each other. Now all they had to do was take the next step and Sam would have to ask her to be his officially. He sighed and allowed his dad to help him out of the saddle. An ambulance was on it's way and Bella told him she was staying by his side until asked to leave.

He only grinned. She was definitely a spit fire. And she was well on the way to becoming his.


	14. Chapter 13

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

13

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

She's got the blue jeans painted on tight  
>That everybody wants on a Saturday night<br>She got the mood ring, she's never the same  
>She's sunny one minute then she's pouring down rain.<br>And she'll do whatever she wants  
>And when she moves every jaw's gonna drop<br>And I do but I don't want her to stop  
>I want, I want I want whatever she's got<br>I want whatever she's got

-Whatever She's Got- David Nail

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Three days. Blood panels, anti venom drips, vital checks. For three days Sam was woken up every three to four hours, poked, prodded and basically annoyed. The highlight of his days in the hospital were visiting hours. Bella would come in, early in the morning, sit herself down for a few hours and talk to him, head off to work the afternoon shift at the library and finally come back for the last two hours. He'd never been more grateful for such a loyal friend.

He'd called her not fifteen minutes ago. The doctors told him if everything looked good, after lunch he'd be going home today. He couldn't wait. His mom promised some of her pecan pie if he behaved himself. He was looking forward to it. His eyes opened when he heard a soft knock on the door. A nurse walked in with sparkling blue eyes and strawberry blond hair framing her face.

"Hey, we've got to do another blood draw. The lab techs messed up and we'd rather be safe than sorry." She apologized.

Sam sighed. It was a well guarded secret that he hated needles. "Ok."

Another knock at his door called attention to the frame of a small figure. Sam grinned when Bella walked in. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Dad wanted something done. And your mom said to tell you hello. She was over today too." She said leaning down to kiss his cheek gently.

They missed the nurse's pout.

"I'll get to go home if everything comes back clear after lunch. Damn snakes." He sighed.

Bella smiled and held his hand when she saw him eying the needle warily. She'd learned just from watching him that he didn't like the torture devices- his words, not hers. When they were alone, Bella moved to the bed and curled up against him. She'd almost expected things to be awkward after what had happened between them in her kitchen, instead, it'd been as though nothing had happened other than them admitting their feelings to each other.

"Hey… you ok?" He wondered.

She grinned. "Yeah, just thinking. I'm glad you're gonna be at home. I hate hospitals. They give me the creeps."

"You and me both." He admitted.

"You know… my dad and I were talking this morning… those two snakes… he says they were moved into the area. I have to kind of agree. They're normally found near swampland… you don't have a whole lot of that on your property. Someone put them there."

His eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. "I guess… but.. Even with them mainly living near swamp areas… they CAN live around deep brush and fallen logs. I mean, they're not strictly water snakes. Who would move them just so one of us got bit?"

"I can think of a couple people." She huffed. "Sorry… I shouldn't assume."

Sam snorted. "You? Assume something? The nerve." He teased grinning when she poked his side. "Who'd you have in mind?"

"Dad said Edward was to blame. Not directly. He doesn't like to get his hands dirty. But he does have money to burn. And I don't think they did it to get us bit. I'm sure it was the plan to just spook the horses and in turn spook us too."

"Yeah… but… we took out two of the most calm horses I own. I mean, they didn't even kick when I got bit. Barely even startled." Sam mused.

"Yeah, well I still say it's because they didn't know to be afraid. You don't have many rattlesnakes on the main pastures. You keep the land pretty clear." She complimented.

He grinned. "Thanks. And if Edward really IS to blame, we're going to have to find a way to get payback. Jay's been itchin to ride Jessup again. Maybe he should go through with his threat to tie Edward up and take him on a little ride."

Bella giggled. "I don't think Jessup would like the squealing. I'd imagine it'd sound like a pig being gutted."

"Do I even wanna know how you know that?" He wondered.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"I won't ask then. I WILL ask for a kiss though.." He pouted.

Her eyes rolled. "I gave you a kiss on your cheek already. Greedy gut." She teased.

"That wasn't a kiss!" He pouted. "That was.. That was a peck.. Or something." He huffed.

Bella giggled again before turning his face to hers gently with her finger. Her hand moved to his neck before she left the sweetest of kisses against his lips. She grinned against his lips before putting more force into it. The tension had built gradually until Sam groaned and let his head flop back against the pillows.

"Problem?" She teased.

"Nope. There will be when I get this damn monitor off though. Once I get you alone I'm going to pay you back." He promised.

Bella's breath caught as she stared down at him, watching the lust dancing behind his brown eyes. "How much longer?" She wondered.

"Just after lunch is what they told me." He grinned.

A knock at the door drug them from their bubble of lust. Sam grinned when Paul and Jared walked in followed by Embry. Jacob and Quil were helping Billy in the office and told him they'd see him later on. They took in the stain coloring Bella's cheeks, the way Sam's eyes flashed with annoyance and the tension in the room and shook their heads. They didn't know that the two had already admitted their feelings to the other. To them, this was just another reason for them to be locked in a closet together until they either had sex or they admitted how they felt.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Edward was panicking. Charlie had just left his place of work after talking to Carlisle. From what he'd heard, Sam was being released today. He'd never intended for the idiot to be bitten. He'd only wanted them scared. With a groan of frustration he only just refrained from slamming his head repeatedly into a wall.

"A word, Edward, please." Carlisle said walking back to his office.

Edward rolled his eyes but followed his father none the less. When the door was closed he leaned against it, his palms flat on the wood paneling at his back. "Can I help you?" He asked casually.

"Sam is coming home today…" Carlisle started.

Again, Edward rolled his eyes and took a seat in front of his dad. "Yes, and I'm happy for him. But what does this have to do with me?" He snapped.

"Edward… did you really think there wouldn't be rumors spreading already to say that it was your fault? You've been jealous about their budding friendship from the very beginning. I for one am wondering just how much you had to do with it. I'll give you a chance now to tell me in what capacity so I'll know if I need to hire you a lawyer or not." He warned.

"Are you serious?! Why would you even… How could you think… dad I did NOT have anything to do with him being bitten!" Edward snapped. Inside, his heart was racing. Would they really go so far as to try and press charges?

"Edward… Charlie had already explained to me that Josh Uley is willing to press charges if he finds out that this wasn't an accident. The type of snake he was bit by is one not usually found in the area. Seeing as there is no large body of water nearby, it seems highly un likely that one would travel into the area- much less two."

Edward frowned. "I don't know anything about it." He lied.

Carlisle shook his head in disappointment. He knew his son. He knew a lie when he heard it and only sighed. "Alright then. Take your lunch break. I need to make a few phone calls then see Lauren. She's been having pains to her stomach for the past week."

Edward arched an eyebrow. "That's news to me." He murmured.

"It wouldn't be news if you would talk to her!"

The way his father snapped at him caused Edward to arch an eyebrow. When he got no other response, he sighed and shook his head. He left the building and made his way to the diner. Upon entering, he saw a small gathering consisting of Sam Uley and his friends. He'd been released early it seemed. Pursing his lips, he made his way to the counter and ordered his usual before taking a seat in the back corner booth- also his usual.

Bella was the first to notice him. She curled her hand over Sam's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. It wasn't that out of the norm for her. She did it to most of her friends. To Edward, who was studying her, it was different. He'd never seen that look on her face before. He didn't know how to place it.

"She looks happy."

A voice to his left lifted him from his thoughts. "Excuse me?"

"She looks happy."

Edward sighed. Victoria hadn't been the same since James had been sent to prison. "Meaning?"

"I've never seen her look at anyone like that. She looks like she's actually in love. She looks happy." Victoria sighed.

So that was it. Jealousy burned inside of Edward's chest. Jealousy and… guilt. She could have been harmed. There was a small part of him that still cared for her, even if he saw her as a hindrance to his promised career. He shook his head. He didn't like feeling like that. Guilt was a weakness. He only sighed and nodded to the waitress when she placed his food in front of him. She wasn't his problem anymore. He ignored Victoria when she shook her head and told him he'd regret leaving her one day.

Wasn't it Bella who would regret walking away from him?

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella gasped as her back hit the back wall of the barn. Sam's large hand cradled her head, cushioning the impact, as his lips crashed to hers. Her hands ran up his body, one hand pulling his hat from his head, the other carding her fingers through his hair before both her arms came to rest around his neck. She groaned and hooked one of her thighs around his waist, pulling their hips flush together.

His lips trailed kisses from her lips down her jaw to tease a sensitive point of her neck stopping only so he could inhale her sweet scent. She always smelled like coconut and cherry blossoms. The smells of her shampoo and body was respectively. Underneath that was something… wild… exotic… pine and spice mixed with something just naturally her.

"God I want you." He mumbled against her skin.

She groaned when he pulled her other thigh up around his waist and thrust his hips against hers. She dragged his lips back to hers and whimpered when she felt one of his large hands slowly sliding from her waist up her body. Her flesh rippled under his touch with desire and goose bumps raised where his fingers had trailed.

"Sam!" She whined when his fingers brushed over her nipples through her shirt.

Sam grinned and moved to nibble on her neck again. "What's wrong Bella?" He cooed huskily in her ear.

Her nails dug into his shoulders. "Tease." She huffed.

"Who? Me?" He asked, brushing their lips against each other. He palmed her breast. "Who said I was teasing?" He whispered hotly against the shell of her ear as his fingers slid beneath the waist band of her jeans.

A shiver of anticipation raced down her spine before her lips were claimed with his. Her hips thrust against his searching fingers with all the urgency she could muster. Her hands roamed over plains of covered muscle and skin and all the while the need for release grew. Sam wanted to be the one to make her cum- not just the image of him in her head. He wanted to be the one to make her cry out as pleasure washed over her body. They were on the edge, close enough to dive over into the sea of bliss floating below them.

"Sam?! Bella?! Where the hell are you?!"

Bella's gasp was muffled by Sam's hand covering her lips, all the while his fingers were kept busy rubbing her clit. Her eyes widened when he smirked down at her, his own eyes impossibly dark with lust. Her body was screaming, begging, for what it knew Sam could give. With a muffled whimper, she froze as pleasure raced over her.

They listened as the footsteps came closer. Sam withdrew his hand from her jeans before covering her mouth with his. It wouldn't do well to have whoever it was searching for them see just how he'd made her shudder with desire. How he'd made her body sing for him. How he'd made her come with just a look alone. His jeans were yet again a mess and he could only pray that his mom hadn't raided his hamper in the three days he was in the hospital.

"Holy hell!"

Jared. Go figure. Sam couldn't even be bothered to offer a one fingered salute.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck?!"

And Paul. Where one went, the other followed. Sam wasn't surprised at all. At least they'd only been caught kissing behind the barn.

Sam broke their kiss and turned his head to look at his brothers. "What's up?" He wondered.

He was feeling invincible.

"What's up, he asks? What's up? You were just caught kissing Bella behind the barn and all you say is 'what's up?' Damn, man." Jared huffed.

Bella giggled and pressed kisses to his neck. He shivered at the feel of those lips on his skin. She really didn't care that she'd been caught- so long as it wasn't her dad. She was still floating on cloud nine after the amazing feeling of Sam's fingers fine tuning her body, coaxing pleasure from it with little more than his amazing fingers.

"So… how long have you two been kissing while we were thinking of ways to knock your heads together?" Paul teased.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Told you not to become too vested in my love life. You'd start missing stuff."

Jared and Paul sighed. "We're happy for you guys. And don't worry. We won't say anything."

Bella smirked. "Better not. I'll have to find a way to embarrass the two of you." She said with a wink.

Sam chuckled and took hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together. "I take it you were sent to gather us up?" He mused.

Paul and Jared eyed Bella warily. "Um yeah.. Everyone is here. Mom said it's time to eat." Paul answered before walking off. Bella had evil moments when she wanted to. He didn't want to be on the wrong end of one.

Jared quickly followed after Paul leaving Sam and Bella to themselves.

"So… it goes without saying that I'm attracted to you… but…what do you say to being my woman?" He grinned.

She smiled and shook her head. "Is THAT how you ask a girl out?" She teased.

"No… but I do want to go out with you… I want you to be mine." He told her in all honesty.

Bella pretended to think about it. She laughed when he tickled her. "Of course." She grinned.

With another chuckle, Sam picked his hat up off the ground, where it had been knocked off, and placed it on her head. It raised quite a few eyebrows and caused Jared and Paul to smirk. Their friends could only pout when they would divulge any sort of details, but inwardly, they were extremely happy to see Bella and Sam happy.


	15. Chapter 14

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

14

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows  
>That never knocked me off my feet<br>All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go  
>And baby it's no mystery why I surrender<br>Girl you got everything

-Ain't Nothin' 'Bout You- Brooks And Dunn

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Bella looked up and sighed when she saw Edward walking into the library. He glanced around, saw her and began making his way over towards her immediately. Arlene watched with cautious eyes, waiting for him to do something that would allow her to throw him out. She loved Carlisle and Esme. She could go on and on about them. Their daughter Alice was another favorite. Edward.. Well, things couldn't be perfect for every family.

"Bella, can I talk with you in private?" Edward asked, only slightly louder than was generally preferred.

"Edward, I'm at work. No you may not talk to me in private, and I would appreciate it if you'd keep your voice down." She said while studying.

Arlene had allowed her to bring her books or lap top with her to work so long as she promised not to neglect her duties. She'd smiled when Bella readily agreed. So far, it hadn't done any harm.

"Bella, please, I know I've been an ass, but come on. I just want to talk to you." He sighed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "And I have nothing to say to you. Now, please, I'm due for my lunch break and I already have plans to spend it with my boyfriend. If you'll excuse me, there's someone waiting to check out."

"If I were you, son, I'd listen to miss Bella's advice and leave her alone. It's doin' not a lick of good to anyone to be panting after what you've had, lost, and have no luck of getting again." Arlene said from behind him.

Edward jumped and turned to look at her. For an old woman, she moved amazingly quietly. "I just wanted to see if she would let me apologize. I've been selfish lately." He said hoping he sounding convincing. From the way she was frowning he guessed not.

"Jealousy is a hard thing to handle, Mr. Cullen… but I think you'd better try to reel it in.. She's happy." Arlene said before walking away.

That was that.

He groaned when he looked up to see Jared, Paul and Sam walking in. they froze when they saw him. He only narrowed his eyes, straightened his back and walked past them. Bella could only sigh. He'd never intimidate then with his posturing. He was just too…. Arrogant for them to pay any mind to.

"Was he buggin you again Bella?" Paul wondered.

She smiled. "No. nothing I can't handle. Mrs. Arlene was here too to help out." She told them.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry he's messin with you still." He said leaning in to give her a kiss on her cheek. She was at work after all.

"Mrs. Arlene, is it alright if I take my lunch break?" Bella asked.

Arlene waved her off. "Go one sweetheart. I'll survive an hour on my own." She grinned.

Bella couldn't help the giggle that left her lips. Her eyes widened as she looked at the smirks that danced into place on her friends faces. She groaned and closed her eyes. It took them a whole three minutes to start teasing her once they were safely outside the doors of the library. She only sighed.

"So mean. I swear you three are taking lessons from Jake, Quil and Embry." She huffed finally.

Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We're just messin' with you baby girl. I promise. I'll stop." He grinned.

Her eyes narrowed playfully. "You better."

"You know we still love you!" Jared quipped holding the diner door open for them all.

She rolled her eyes and giggled when Sam's fingers ran over a ticklish spot on her side. "No fair! None of you guys are ticklish the way I am. I hate it sometimes." She said while pretending to pout. She gave her order to the waitress- a new face in town named Juliet- before resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

"So Paul… which lucky girl is getting your attention now?" She teased.

He frowned. "I'm not THAT bad…"

Jared snorted. "I've been with Kim since sophomore year almost. You… you've become quite the man whore." He teased.

Sam only rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me. I'm out of this one. Besides, I wanna know who you have your sights set on too."

"Oh come on you guys… I'm not THAT bad…. Am I?" Paul huffed and whined all at once. It was enough that Bella only shrugged but refused to answer.

"Let's see… shall we… just this month alone…. "Katie, Anna, Gracilyn, Joanna, Morgan, Jackie, Nicole and Brianna…" Jared smirked counting off names in his head.

Even Sam was floored. "Damn, Paul…"

"So… still say you're not that bad?" Bella snickered.

Juliet walked back with their food, smiling and batting her eyes at Paul all the while. She winked when he looked up from his plate. She'd slipped her number to him when none of the other waitresses had been looking. He grinned, flashing her a panty melting smile and watched her walking away.

"Did you do what I think you just did…" Bella accused.

Paul shrugged. "I'm buying." He said writing something on a small piece of paper. Bella only sighed. At least one of them was getting some.

Sam shrugged too. "If you say so. I won't complain."

"I'll get the one tomorrow." Jared offered.

Bella shook her head. "Are you guys gonna let me pay for one of our lunches… ever?" She teased.

Sam tipped her chip up to look into her eyes. "Wouldn't be right to ask you since you're on your lunch break and I'm technically treating you to lunch."

"If you say so." She sighed.

He kissed the frown off of her lips, grinned when Paul and Jared groaned. "I do." He whispered in her ear, ending the conversation before starting to eat.

His hand moved to rest on her thigh under the table, dangerously close to the juncture of her thighs. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes as his fingers began rubbing in small circles. When he didn't do anything else, she relaxed.

A half an hour later saw Bella and Sam at the back of the library in a secluded corner. Paul and Jared had been told quickly enough when Bella had gone to the bathroom, that he wanted some time alone with her. They agreed and begged off hanging out for the remaining thirty minutes of her break when Bella came back.

Bella gasped when Sam's lips gently closed over her rapidly beating pulse point against the skin of her neck. She fisted her hands in his short hair and groaned. His hands were tormenting her, running slowly up and down her torso, teasing her nipples beneath the fabric of the top she wore, moving down towards her waist just as quick.

"Sam… please.." She knew there would be a mark on her neck. She really didn't care at the moment.

"What's wrong Bella? You seem… frustrated." He purred as his fingers made quick work of the button holding her pants together.

Bella bit her lip while looking at him, holding his eye. Her hand moved to cover his in order to stop him. She smiled when she saw the confusion in his eyes and nodded to the bench next to them. She sat beside him, her hand sliding from his chest down the center of his body.

"I **am** frustrated Sam… but you… you've been hard since we got into the diner. Don't think I didn't know that." She purred in his ear. "Let me help." She whispered before taking the lobe of his ear gently between her teeth, tugging lightly.

He swallowed and closed his eyes when he felt her hands running down his chest slowly again. When the hell had she undone the buttons? He groaned when he felt the tip of her tongue dancing over his skin. He all but gasped when her teeth bit gently at one of his nipples, causing his back to arch slightly. Had it really been that long that he'd forgotten how good it felt? A shiver raced down his spine when he heard the zipper of his jeans being undone ever so slowly.

He had to be dreaming when he saw her moving her head closer to his lap. Not even Emily had ever willingly given him head. He'd always had to beg and bribe her.

"Commando, Sam?" She asked, her eyes alight with amusement.

He only smirked. "Less laundry."

"Has nothing to do with easy access, right?" She teased.

She didn't give him a chance to respond before the head of his dick was in between her lips. His eyes almost rolled back into his head as a groan left his lips. He chanced a glance down just in time to watch her swallow him completely down her throat without choking once. Holy hell. He groaned again.

"Fucking hell… Bella… damn, baby girl." He couldn't help the words falling from his lips.

It'd been too long since he'd had this done to him, and she had an amazing mouth.

Bella couldn't help the moans and little whimpers that left her mouth as she swallowed him down the back of her throat. He tasted so good. Her eyes met his as she ran the tip of her tongue over the vein on the underside of his dick. She smirked when his hands balled into fists at his side in an effort to not touch her.

"Problems, Sam?" She asked as she pumped the length of him slowly with one of her hands while the other toyed with his balls.

Sam's breathing was labored as he watched her. "Fuck… baby… please." He groaned, his head falling back to rest against the wall at his back.

"Please what, Sam?" The innocent voice was messing with Sam's head. He heard the sweet tone, but the look the girl was giving him was anything but innocent.

"I… I'm… fuck…. I'm gonna cum!" He groaned.

Bella smirked and took him back into her mouth sucking hard as she swallowed him. Sam groaned as he watched the sight before him. Bella's mouth was taking him inch by thick inch again, until he felt the head of his near throbbing dick down the back of her throat. Curses and groans let his lips when he felt her swallow around him. The feeling of her throat muscles constrict around him was almost too much. He lost the battle and sank his fingers into her hair causing her to groan.

"Fucking hell.. Bella!" It was all the warning she got before he was erupting into her waiting mouth.

She grinned and sat back on her heels watching him catch his breath. She'd done that to him- rendered him that speechless and breathless. It was a power trip she would gladly preen over any day. Who else could claim they'd nearly knocked Sam Uley off his feet without hitting him once?

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Bella grinned when Sam pinned her to the side of her house. He'd given her a ride home from work as well as walked her to her door. She'd offered him a kiss in repayment, and then teased him with a kiss to the cheek. She'd then told him he'd have to take it if he wanted a real kiss.

Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt one of his hands rake through her hair. The other moved to her waist before he pressed their lips together. It was enough that Bella gripped his shirt and whimpered within the kiss. Her lungs burned with the need to breath, but she didn't want the taste of him gone from her mouth.

Just when she thought she'd pass out from the lack of oxygen, Sam ripped his lips from hers, both of them gasping in an effort to fill their lungs with air. Sam's lips rained kisses along the bare skin of her neck starting from her collarbone, creating a path of need and desire the further up her skin he traveled.

A throat clearing behind them broke them apart. Bella groaned when she saw her dad. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment as she moved away. "Thanks Sam. I'll call you later ok?"

Sam smiled. "Sure." He said letting her go in the house. He nodded to Charlie, who merely shook his head with a grin and hopped back into his truck. He sighed, started the engine and drove for home.


	16. Chapter 15

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

15

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Well, there's a whole lotta high- class people out there,

That's lookin' down on me.

'Cause the country club where I belong,

Is the Honky Tonk till three in the mornin'.

Don't wear no fancy clothes,

No ties or three-piece suits.

You can find me in my camouflage hat,

My tee-shirt an' cowboy boots.

If that don't fit your social class,

You can kiss my country ass.

Kiss my Country Ass- Rhett Akins

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Sam huffed when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He was _almost_ done with the last of the chores for the day, the phone could wait. He ignored it, until it rang again. He grinned when he saw Bella's face on the screen. "Hey, baby girl! I was just thinking about you."

So it was a white lie. He mused she'd still like to hear it.

He wasn't wrong from the sound of her chuckle. "You were, huh?"

"Always." He ignored the snickers coming from Paul and Jared, offering them a one finger salute instead. "Are you still at work?" He asked.

"Kind of. I'm on a ten minute break." She huffed.

"Why do you need a ten minute break? Did something happen?"

He'd always been told he was too perceptive. Now was another one of those times.

Bella sighed. "Mrs. Arlene sent me to the back of the library in the office. Edward tried to man handle me outside to get me to talk to him. He said he only wants to apologize, but I don't think he really does." She said rubbing her arm.

Paul yanked the phone away from a now livid Sam while Jared tried to calm him down. "Hey, Bella, it's Paul. What's wrong? Sam looks ready to kill."

"Yeah, I figured he might be. I had a run in with Edward today. Mrs. Arlene sent me into the back and told me to try to calm down. I thought maybe talking to Sam would help. Guess that one didn't work though." She sighed.

Paul sighed and watched Sam pacing while Jared kept him from getting too close to any of the walls. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. I wish I had a spider or ten to throw at his face though. Maybe he'd actually take a hint and leave me the hell alone." She huffed.

"A spider or ten? Isn't that a bit excessive?" He mused.

"And what? I'm supposed to sit back and let him heckle me and annoy me to the point I don't leave my house anymore? Oh… Paul, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Even though she couldn't see it, Paul rolled his eyes. "I know. Damn, woman, you act like you're the first girl to ever snap at me! That was mild compared to some I've pissed off." He teased.

"I still feel bad. It wasn't warranted and I was raised better." She huffed.

He grinned when Sam walked over to them after he'd calmed down. "Sam, you get rid of this one and I'll take her for myself." He teased before handing the phone back to him.

"Don't mind him, baby girl. He was dropped on his head as a baby." Sam huffed.

"He means well. I'm sorry if I ticked you off, Sam." She said quietly.

He sighed. "I'm not pissed at **you**. I'm pissed at Edward. You're **my** girl now. I don't take kindly to him thinkin' he can weasel his way back into your good graces."

Bella bit her lip to try and quell the whimper that wanted to escape. He sounded so incredibly sexy when he was being possessive. It was enough to have her eyes fluttering closed as she remembered the smoldering lust she'd seen in his eyes not two days before when she'd nearly brought him to his knees- or would have if he'd been standing.

"Sam… he doesn't have a snowballs chance in hell of getting me back. I'm with you now. And I'm not leaving." She finally promised.

"Oh yeah?" He couldn't help the smug smirk that danced onto his lips. Jared and Paul each arched an eyebrow in question, causing his smirk to turn into a grin.

"Definitely." She agreed.

Sam could have leapt for joy. "That's my woman."

"I was hoping you'd agree. Now, unfortunately, I have to go. Edward is gone and I still have some things to file before I can leave."

"Still comin' over tonight?" He wondered.

"Of course. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

He chuckled. "Nope. You'll have to wait and see..."

"Ok. Bye Sam." She said with a smile in her voice.

Sam hung up and sighed. "So.. Who here wants pay back on a certain city boy we all love to hate?"

"What's goin on?" Paul asked. "She wouldn't say too much."

"Edward has been messing with her off and on since I got out of the hospital." Sam sighed. "He put his hands on her today to try and get her outside to talk alone. Apparently he's sorry or some shit."

"Fucker!" Jared had had enough.

Finding out Edward was trying to get back into Bella's good graces, then man handling her was pushing him to his limits. Sam and Bella had shared their theory that Edward had paid someone off to have Sam get bit by those snakes. Hell it could have been Bella. He was livid. For that matter… so was Paul if looks were to be gone by.

"Come on. Let's get this done. I gotta get cleaned up." Sam sighed. Stewing over it wouldn't do any of them any good.

"Still taking Bella out on a picnic dinner tonight?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. Mom helped me work it out."

Jared snorted. "Thank god for that! We all know you can't cook to save your life. I've never seen someone move so slow in a kitchen before." He teased.

"And yet, I can still skin a buck faster than you…" Sam mused.

"I still cook it better." Jared retorted.

Paul arched an eyebrow. "I wouldn't brag about it."

"Hey, Kim **likes** the fact that I can cook, and I clean. I still have my man card." Jared huffed.

Sam only laughed and went back to mucking stalls.

Paul's shout had Jared and Sam running to him in the last stall nearly ten minutes later. He'd found something 'cool' and wanted them to see it too.

"Dude… the hell **is** that?!" Sam asked, his eyes wide.

Jared rolled his eyes. "It's just a spider!"

"Just a spider? Damn, bro, the thing is **huge**!" Paul huffed.

"You know… Bella told me Edward is afraid of spiders…" Sam said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she said that on the phone earlier… well she said she wished she could throw one in his face…" Paul shrugged.

"Watch it… don't let it get out of sight, I'll be right back." Jared said running off.

Sam arched an eyebrow and Paul only shook his head. "Do I even want to know?" Paul wondered.

"Probably not. It's Jared." Sam snickered. "That fucker **is** big though…" He added after a minute.

"I almost picked it up.. But I didn't want to get bit. Look at the fangs on the son of a bitch." Paul crowed.

Sam shook his head. "I'll pass, thanks. I don't mind spiders, but that damn things is almost as big as my index finger."

Jared came back with a mason jar and a lid with poked through holes in it. He wore a smirk on his face as he eased the spider gently into the jar- after spending ten minutes corralling it into a spot where he could catch it.

"Thing has to be at **least** 2 or 3 inches long…. Come on, Quil's grandpa knows a lot about spiders… he can tell us what it is." Jared said before hurrying out of the barn.

Sam only shook his head. "He's up to something."

"Yep… come on. Lets go rescue him…" Paul sighed.

"Again." They chorused as the followed him outside. It was going to be one of those days.

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Edward sighed as he climbed into his car. Work had been hell for him. He'd had a visit from Paul and Jared today and he was beyond nervous for the first time since Sam had been released from the hospital. They were close to finding out what his part in how Sam had really gotten bit was. He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed again. He shook his head and started his car.

He never noticed the hitch hiker that had fallen onto his shoe from the steering wheel where it had been sitting. He did however notice it when Paul and Jared began laughing heartily as he drove past them on his way out of the parking lot. He only shook his head. He could only wonder what they were still doing in the parking lot. Not to say that it was a busy day by far, but it was busier than normal for sure.

He frowned when they merely waved. Dumb hicks. The lot of them.

Feather light touches caught his attention. It felt like something was crawling up his shin. He stomped his foot, hoping it was just a tingle under the surface of his skin that would go away. When it happened again, he frowned. He almost missed stopping at the stop sign due to his lack of attention while driving. He glared when the cop sitting next to him only arched an eyebrow.

** What** was in his pant leg?!

He intent on finding out what was wrong. He sighed and pulled the hem of the pant leg up. He screamed and nearly feinted. Placing the car hastily in park, he flew out of the door and began stamping like a mad man in the middle of the road. He was oblivious to anything but getting the invading beast off of his skin. It was something from a nightmare.

He completely missed the howling laughter from the other end of the parking lot. Even the deputy behind him was chuckling at the scene he was creating. He looked like an escaped mental patient, flailing around and screaming in the middle of the road. He didn't care about anything else but getting the thing off of his leg without being bit- or peeing his pants out of fear.

When he noticed the beast of a spider that had been clinging desperately to his leg was off and gone, he shuddered. Reality came crashing back on him and he looked around horrified at all the people who were now stopping to stare. He only groaned. Today could not go any worse.

"Is there a problem, son?"

Now the cop was involved. Could his day go **any** worse?

Edward sighed. "No sir. Not anymore." He replied sullenly.

This was going to go straight back to his father. He never saw the camera in Jared's hands as he and Paul walked past him, still laughing.

"Can I ask what had you hopping around like a mad hatter?"

Edward sighed. "There was a spider in my pants."

"All that fussin' was over a spider? You **sure** you got your man card in tact son?"

Edward scowled. "If that's all, sir, I'd like to go home now." He nearly spat.

"Alright. I'll let ya get on with a warning this time. As entertaining as it was to see you hopping around… you're causing too much of a scene. Have a good day." He replied trying to keep the amusement from his voice.

Edward only scowled.

Payback received alright. He'd have to think of another way to apologize. Maybe then he'd have a chance with Bella again.

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Author's Note:

I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! I know I've not been responding to them like I should… I'm slacking! But they ARE appreciated!


	17. Chapter 16

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

**16**

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Ready set let's roll,  
>Ready set let's ride<br>Get your little fine ass on the step  
>Shimmy up inside,<br>Just slide girl by my side girl  
>Yeah, we can run this town<br>I can rock your world  
>We can roll 'em down fog 'em up<br>Cruise around get stuck pedal to the metal  
>'Till the sun comes up<br>I made a deal with the man on the moon  
>He's gonna put in some overtime, we've got all night<br>Ready set let's roll  
>Ready set let's ride<p>

-Ready, Set, Roll- Chase Rice

( ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

Paul sighed and shook his head. He'd been in town to run a few errands for Josh when he saw Edward yet again harassing Bella. Sam would be pissed if he saw it. He pulled out his cell phone and called Jared instead. A smirk graced his lips as he waited, anticipation making him giddy.

"Hey, Paul.. Man… Kim is pissed at you right about now." Jared snickered.

"The hell for?!" Paul huffed.

"I was watching a movie with her."

He rolled his eyes. "In other words, you shoved your man card into her purse and let her cry on you while you were forced to watch another chick flick?" He teased.

Jared rolled his eyes even though Paul couldn't see it. "She happens to like this movie, and if it makes her feel better, I'm all for it."

"Whipped… so whipped. _Anyways_ do you still have the video from last week of the resident pussy boy?" Paul wondered.

"Yeeeeah…. Why?"

"He's gonna get a dose of what it means to mess with Sam… again." Paul mused.

Jared stiffened, something Kim noticed. "Is Bella alright?" He asked rubbing Kim's arm to let her know it was ok.

"Yeah, Edward is messing with her again. She just walked back inside, if he follows her- yup I'll talk to ya later." Paul said hanging up.

Edward pulled on Bella's arm trying to stop her before she was able to get inside. "Please, Bella, just talk to me. Won't you even do that much?"

"Hey, Bella… Copper top buggin you?" Paul asked while cracking his knuckles.

Bella sighed. "Hey Paul."

"We're talking, if you don't mind. I'm sure one of your horses is begging you to come and play tag or something." Edward hissed.

"Edward! That was uncalled for." Bella frowned.

Paul shook his head. "You don't have to defend him Bella. He doesn't have the smarts to keep his mouth shut either way. And without his cousin here to help him out, he's easy pickins'." He warned.

Bella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Edward, look… I'd buy into you wanting to stay friends if there was any truth to it. The fact is, you're jealous. And no, I'm not saying that to sound conceited. From what I hear, you have a child on the way! Why are you chasing after me still? You have your moments where you can be an ass but surely you'll do what's right by your child… won't you?"

Paul rolled his eyes when Edward sneered at him. "Of course I will, but I do want to talk to you. In private if we can."

Bella tilted her head towards the sky and groaned. "If I give you five minutes will you leave me the hell alone?"

"I promise." Edward agreed.

Paul rolled his eyes. He didn't say anything, but he knew that somehow Edward was up to something.

"Paul, can you wait here? I'm going over here by the oak tree. If I start walking this way and he follows…. I give you permission to kick him or something." She sighed.

Paul smirked. "With pleasure!"

"Charming." He spat. "You're confidence in my self control astounds me Isabella." He mused when they were alone.

"Bella." She corrected automatically. "Now what do you want?"

"I miss you. I keep thinking about it. Lauren isn't you. Emily wasn't either, nor was Tanya. They have nothing on you. I just want a chance again. Please, is it really that much to ask for?" He asked her trying to touch her face. He frowned when she backed away. "Lauren told me she was getting an abortion.. She doesn't want to be a mom this early on, and I don't want to be a dad."

Bella was horrified. "How can you be _happy_ about that?!"

"It leaves me free." He shrugged.

Bella shook her head. "Your five minutes is up. Now. Don't bother coming back around, Edward. I'm seriously through with it. Come back again, I'll get my dad to issue a formal restraining order." She warned.

"You alright? Should I call Sam?" Paul asked when he saw her tears.

She shook her head. "No, don't bug him. I'm sure he's busy. Otherwise you'd be back on the ranch and he'd be the one running the errands." She grinned.

"How'd you know?" Paul asked only mildly shocked.

Bella nodded towards his truck. "The stuff in the back is brand new. I'm guessing y'all have a fence down. Which means Sam is gonna be busy later on too. So I'll just talk to him later."

Paul shook his head. "You're right and wrong all at once." He teased. "We had a tree fall and take part of one of the fences out. But Sam isn't gonna be helping us. He's taking you out somewhere. And no I'm not sayin another word." He smirked.

Bella shook her head. "I'll see you later. My lunch break is almost over." She said before walking off with a tiny wave.

( ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

Bella sighed when she saw Sam leaning against the door to her truck when she walked out of the library. She gave him a sweet smile and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips when he picked her up into his arms. "Did Paul send you after me?"

"Nope. Jared dropped me off earlier.. Only been sittin here for bout five minutes or so." He said placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Why would Paul have sent me?" He wondered.

She thought about fibbing. But he'd find out later on anyways. "Edward was heckling me again. Paul came to the rescue on your behalf." She said handing her keys over to him.

Sam sighed. "Baby girl. You should have called me. I'd have beat his ass. It's the only way he's gonna learn it seems."

She shook her head. "Nope. Then you'd be the one getting into trouble. I can only do so much if you fight in the open." She teased.

He laughed. "You're too much. You know that?"

"Sometimes." She admitted. "But I think you can handle it." She retorted.

He grinned in answer. "So… I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Oh? Are you gonna tell me?" She asked.

"Nope." He snickered when she pouted. "Just be ready to leave around seven or so, ok?"

Bella sighed. She'd have to bide her time until he came to get her. "Can I at least ask what I'm supposed to wear?"

"Jeans and a tee shirt. It's nothing fancy. I promise."

"Alright. I'll see you at seven then." She grinned. She didn't even question it when Jared pulled up in her driveway. She mused Sam must have told him when to be there for them to be so coordinated. She waved to both of them then headed inside. She couldn't wait to see what he had planned.

( ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

Bella grinned and fussed with her hair a little more when she heard the doorbell ring. Her dad had already been told what was going on and she knew he'd want to ask Sam about it. She checked that she had everything in her small purse: license, chap stick, small hair brush in case Sam rolled the windows down, hair tie (also in case he rolled the windows down), cell phone and charger. She checked herself over one last time and smiled at her reflection.

Her jeans were worn but still fit snugly, outlining every curve she had. Her long sleeved tee shirt was form fitting and the V-neck dipped just this shy of provocative yet concealing all at the same time. Even her boots boosted her a good two inches. She wore a coat of mascara and a coat of eye liner and that was it. Nothing fancy- just her.

"Hey, Sam. You ready to go?" She asked walking down the steps.

"Oh wow…Bella… you look…."

"That bad, huh?" She teased.

Sam shook his head rapidly. "No! No, you look beautiful." He kissed her cheek and grinned when she blushed.

"I'll be home later dad." She said before she left.

Charlie only waved. She wasn't old enough for a set curfew anymore; there wasn't much he could do. He knew if she wasn't coming home she'd send a text or call if there was trouble. He'd raised a smart daughter who knew the in's and out's of how to defend herself and find a way to get help if there was trouble.

He really should have been more concerned. He would have been if it was anyone other than Sam. He trusted the boy- had known him since he'd been born almost. He wasn't worried. Sam said they would be safe. After all, it was only a picnic dinner by the lake. What harm was there in that?

Sam grinned and helped her into his truck, only stopping to kiss her lips briefly before closing the door and making his way to the drivers side. The truck was started, her hand was placed in his and comfortable silence filled the cab. At least until Bella started to fidget. Sam only laughed.

"Won't you at least give me a _hint?_" She asked with a pout.

He brought her hand to his lips and merely shook his head. "Relax. Enjoy the ride."

Bella sighed and decided to let it go. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder until she saw the familiar turn off to Tiger Bay. "What are we doing here?" She asked when he parked.

"I told you, I have a surprise waiting." He grinned. He turned the truck off, hopped out and opened her door for her before she had time to even ask him another question. He led her down a well worn path to an area close to the waters edge just as the sun was starting to set.

"Sam, it's gorgeous!" She grinned.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well… you need some time to relax. It's nothing much…"

"It's awesome." She grinned. "Don't put yourself down just because it's not fancy. That's our ex's… I could care less about that… I told you already." She teased.

"Yeah… I know… I know…" He grinned, finally able to relax. "Come on. Come sit with me and relax."

She couldn't help but laugh. "If you insist."


	18. Chapter 18

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

17

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

You slip your finger through the tear in my t-shirt  
>You stirrin' up dirty in the back of my mind<br>You keep on flirtin' cause you know that it's workin'  
>You stuck in my head girl writing the lines<br>Couldn't sing this song without you if I tried  
>Let's light it up like it's our last night<p>

-Burnin' It Down- Jason Aldean

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Sam pulled Bella to his side, loving the feel of her body so close to his own. Now that the sun had finally set, he pulled a small battery operated lantern from the picnic basket he'd brought and turned it on in order to better see her. It was just enough light that they didn't have to strain their eyes.

"You're so amazing." He murmured.

Bella grinned and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're amazing too, you know." She said just as quietly. "This was so sweet." She told him, her hands waving over the blanket and basket of finger foods.

"We haven't had a lot of time to be alone lately. Work and school kill any time we do have." He mused.

She nodded in return. "Along with idiot ex's who do nothing more than annoy the hell out of us." She grinned when he rolled his eyes.

"He shouldn't be too much of a problem. Paul posted that video Jared shot of him… Dancing With Spiders is a catchy title… don't you think so?" He grinned.

She smiled and leaned towards him, capturing his lips with her own in a slow kiss. "I don't want to hear about him… or your brothers… or my friends… or revenge." She told him, pausing to kiss him in between sentences.

Sam stifled a groan and cradled her cheek in his hand before kissing her deeply. Her tongue danced out to meet his, still coated in the flavor of the chocolate covered strawberries he'd fed her for dessert. A smirk made its way onto his lips when she whimpered as he pulled away from the kiss. Bella shifted closer to him as he moved to rain lazy, seductive open mouthed kisses from her lips, along her jaw and finally to the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Sam!" She mewled as his hands roamed over her body.

Bella's quiet pleat, falling from those perfect lips with a quivering breath was music to his ears. He answered her with a groan and brought her hips flush to his own. He couldn't help the pleased chuckle when she gasped at the discovery of his near achingly hard dick straining against the fabric of his jeans.

"You're teasing me Sam." She said with a pout when he moved away.

He shook his head in denial. "Not at all baby girl. I'm showing you how much I want you." He replied before attacking the skin of her neck with nips and kisses again.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before pushing him gently to his back against the blanket. In the back of her mind, she mused that he let her man handle him. She knew there was no way she could man handle him like this on her own.

Sam pulled her over him, grinning when their lips met in a hungry lust filled kiss. His hands drug up and down her back before one traveled around to cup a breast through her shirt. His other hand took a path down to her waist and coerced her into grinding their hips together, giving them each some much needed friction to lessen the tension in their bodies.

"Sam!" She groaned and sat up, placing her hands on his chest while her hips continued to rock back and forth against his.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" He purred.

The desire in his eyes caused a pool of need to form in her belly that quickly expanded through her body. She wanted him and let it be known as she peeled her shirt off of herself leaving her in a sheer, lacey black bra. The feel of his work calloused hands on her smooth skin sent ripples of need through her.

"You're so fucking sexy…" He murmured huskily.

He patted her thighs, demanding she climb off of him for a minute without saying a word. With a grin, he rose to his knees and stripped his shirt from his body before moving to tug his jeans from his legs, leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxers. She took the hint and pulled her own jeans from her legs as well. He smirked when she bit her lower lip before crooking her finger at him as she fell backwards onto the soft blanket under them. His movements were slow and deliberate as he crawled over her, resting his weight over her body.

"Hi.." She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey baby." He grinned in return before stealing a kiss from her lips.

Bella gasped when she felt his fingers tug at one of her nipples through the bra she still wore. Her back arched as those same fingers moved lower down her body, teasing her with the barely there caresses. She moaned when those same fingers rubbed her near soaked folds over the fabric of the panties she still wore.

"Please…" She whined when the maddeningly slow pace hadn't changed after a few short minutes.

"Please what, baby. What do you want?" He whispered against the shell of her ear.

"Want you." She whined.

"Is that right?" He asked, amusement in his eyes as he watched her.

Bella keened and arched her back again, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders. " Please Sam… please. Don't tease me. I need you."

Sam kissed a path down her body, stopping to pull her bra free from her chest, before continuing his explorations of her body. "You smell so good." He groaned, his nose skimming over her panty clad pussy. He bit her hip bone before peeling the lace from her body, trailing kisses as the offending material was pulled down her legs.

Bella writhed under him as he kissed his way back up to her lips, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth to tease and twirl with her own. "Sam…" She called out when their kiss broke so they could breathe.

Shivers raced down his spine. The way his name sounded falling from her lips, in that whisper of a voice…

"What's wrong Bella?" He purred before nibbling on her ear lobe.

Bella's head tilted to the side, offering him easier access. She whimpered when she felt Sam's hands moving down to her waist, committing every curve of her body to memory along the way. She lifted one of her legs, wrapping it around his waist and nearly keened when he started to gently thrust against her.

"Please… Sam… please.." She whimpered. "I want you so fucking bad."

His breath left him in a gust of wind. Hearing her curse… knowing she was usually so reserved had him harder than he'd been before he'd brought her home. "Fuck, baby girl…I want you too…" He moaned, grinding their hips together ever so slowly.

"Please… Sam…" She whined breaking the kiss.

"Hold on baby girl." He whispered. He moved to his jeans, pulled his wallet free and grabbed a condom from the bill fold. His breath caught when he turned to face here again.

"What's wrong, Sam?" She asked with a small smile dancing over her lips.

"Nothing. You're so sexy like that." He murmured huskily. He grinned when she blushed before opening the foil wrapper on the condom in his hand. He wasted little time after that putting the condom and before he fell back over her to offer her a gentle kiss.

His eyes never left hers as he thrust into her waiting body. He couldn't help but groan. She was so tight. He knew he wouldn't be able to last too long. There was no way. They were both too worked up. He made it as slow and sweet as they could both tolerate, proud of the fact that she crashed into bliss just ahead of him.

As they lay together panting, Bella couldn't help but grin. She had the perfect boyfriend. She couldn't help the happy grin that danced over her lips as her eyes closed. By the time their breathing had returned to normal, the breeze had picked up off of the water. It reminded them that the nights cooled off quicker now that it was mid October- especially by the water.

"You alright?" Sam asked her when he noticed the shiver racing down her spine.

She nodded. "Just a cold chill. I'm good."

He checked the time on his phone. "It's still early enough, we could still catch a movie if you wanted."

Bella giggled. "You mean you want to spend more time with little ol' me?" She teased.

His arms wrapped around her, hauling her easily to her feet. "Always." He grinned.

"Flatterer." She taunted.

Sam shrugged. "Just being honest." He told her.

"Come on, let's get dressed and we'll see about the movie on the way back." She said already rooting around for her clothes.

For a moment, all Sam did was watch her. He had no problem letting her know she was beautiful. He grinned when she blushed, the pink staining her cheeks for a few minutes as they hurried to dress. When they were presentable, Bella gathered the blanket in her arms and Sam packed away the garbage into the basket. With that done, they walked hand in hand back to his truck.

Bella sighed. She could get used to dates like the one he'd taken her on tonight. If only it had stayed warm. She shuddered and slid closer to Sam once they were in the cab of the truck.

Cold weather would just give her an excuse to stay close to him. Maybe the winter wouldn't be that bad after all.


End file.
